Hopeless drifter different version
by Laurenke1
Summary: This is the version with Legolas. For nearly 3000 years Legolas has wandered Middle Earth. Can a lone elf call him back to where he truly belongs? Major AU warning. Mary Sue warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Summary: For nearly 3000 years Legolas has wandered but can one lone elf call him home to where his heart truly belongs?**

**Note: Yes new story. No slash but simply woman/man relationship. If you wish to be a beta for me, or wish to contact me send me an email. My email address is in my profile. **

**Warning: Possible bad grammar and use of English. ( I am giving you a fair and decent warning here). Mary Sue warning. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC. ( name of my character is Alassë) **

**Author: Laurenke1**

_Epilogue_

For nearly 3000 years I have wandered this Middle Earth and never have I lost my heart as I have lost it now. A story to be told, perhaps, I do not know. What I can say is what I know of my own heart and my own thoughts, yet they only belong to her, I know that for a fact. How this came to be, that the heart of Legolas Thranduilion, was lost forever I shall tell you.

By all means understand I have never truly lost my heart to anybody. Perhaps my father was right and I should never have embarked with mortals, but how can one truly understand the ways of the heart?

When I look back it all started with the quest to aid Frodo. Before that time few Mortals ever held my heart and even fewer elves. There were people whom I loved, and they were given small pieces of my heart. I am a lone elf, a prince of my people and I always held a certain fascination for other elves. I call few elves my friends, but once you have my friendship nothing can set us apart, not even death.

I have seen death in my days, but never as closely as on the quest. It started with the loss of Boromir, one of my mortal companions but not yet friend, although we were friendly with one another. I even shudder now, writing this down, when it has been over a year since the brave son of the Steward of Gondor fell.

Gradually I allowed Mortals in my heart and the companions in the Fellowship shall be in their forever, even after all tales of them cease to exist and we are nothing more then a legend. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and of course Gimli. I daresay he would be very angry at me if I accidentally forgot to put him down here.

But they play but a small part in this tale, when it really is all about her. Her and me, and how our love came into being. How she stopped me from wandering and allowed me to return home. I love her, I know that now, when I write it down.

But allow me to tell you a little bit about myself first. My name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am the only son and heir of King Thranduil, who rules the Woodland Realm. As to my appearance well I have been called many things in my time, from a spoiled princeling to a stunning appearance of a Vala returned to Middle Earth. I do not know if it is true and I do not care, really. I give little for beauty. What I do know is that I am a great archer and an excellent warrior. My hair is ash blond and my eyes the color of cobalt. I have the average height for an elf and my built is lithe.

My personality, well I could say of course that I have the best personality in the world, but I would be lying. Like all Silvan elves I am stubborn and I, being the son of Thranduil, have a quick temper, but I am loyal to my friends and loved ones.

I still remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I was the day of King Elesar´s and Queen Arwen´s wedding and all of the elves in Middle Earth had come to pay their respects to the happy couple. I saw her at the feast in the evening, she was dressed in a simply gown, the color green which seemed to match perfectly with her brown hair.

I cannot say she was beautiful, or even pretty, not in comparison to Arwen and Galadriel and many of the other elves gathered there, but there was something which drew my gaze to her. Something about the way she carried herself, her manners in which she spoke to Arwen before I was drawn into the conversation by Elesar.

She smiled at me when I came to stand beside her. It was a quick smile and it was reflected in her brown eyes. I cannot say I had feelings for her the first time we spoke, which was soon after that, no but gradually it came to be, but if you continue to read it will all be made clear. But allow me to speak once more of our first meeting.

She turned once more to Arwen and I could hear her say clearly. "But come, a queen needs somebody by her side to look over her. I have been gone without your companionship for too long, Arwen, allow me to linger by your side just a few more years before we are forced to part for all eternity. I know what this moment means, I could see it in Lord Elrond´s eyes, sorrow which only the likes of somebody choosing mortality can bring about."

" Would you have chosen differently, if you were me?" It was fair question that Arwen asked and I was curious for the answer of the maiden. "No, probably not. If the choice was before me and I had the love you and lord Elesar share. I do not judge you, but you must surely see I merely wish to spent time with one of my best friends, before fate separates us."

The smile which passed over Arwen´s face was one of gratitude and I was glad. " But here I forget my manners. Alassë, I wish for you to meet prince Legolas Thranduilion. He is one of my king´s best and closest friends." Arwen stepped away and she turned to me. I could see her smile again before she extended her hand in the traditional elvish greeting.

"Legolas, Alassë is one of my closest friends from Imladris. She came to me after the ceremony and she shall be staying in the city for a few weeks at the very least before she will decide where to go next. She is as much a wander as you are, Mellon."

I could say more about it, but in truth we barely spoke a word. Looking back on that moment I can barely remember anything besides a feeling of belonging when I looked at her. A feeling I have never truly experienced before, but we shall see where this tale will lead us.

But for now, this is but a start of our tale, so I sign off.

Legolas Thranduilion.

Hope you liked it. This will not always be like this, writing from Legolas point of view. But anyway, leave me enough reviews please and I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Intensions made clear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter and this is not written out of somebody point of view but just in general. Let's begin. **

The day after the wedding of King Elesar and Queen Arwen Undomiel dawned fair and bright. It was another day of celebration for the happy people from Gondor for today Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir would be wed. Legolas smiled when he saw them both standing in the garden, the ceremony would not until tonight so he had time to get out of the city. He strapped his weapons to his back before he mounted Arod, gently leading the horse out of the city.

He allowed the horse freedom when he came upon the open fields, throwing his head back and laughing out loud. With a soft command he stopped Arod near a small pound, close enough to make it back in no time to the city and far enough to be alone from the crowds of Gondor. He turned when he heard the whinny of another horse. It was a beautiful brown mare and Legolas grew suspicious as to who else was here.

"Your legacy is incorrect, my lord. They say no one can ever sneak upon the price of Eryn Lasgalen. What took your concentration away?" Alassë stepped out from among the shades of a tree. Her brown hair was tied back in a thick braid and she was dressed as he was. In leggings with soft boots and a tunic. She smiled at him and Legolas felt his own lips return the courtesy. He extended his hand and answered. "It is because of you, my lady. Your beauty shines so bright I grew distracted." Legolas could see he had caught her off guard.

She blushed and ducked her head before she answered. "I thank you, my lord, for this great compliment. You were the first to have called me that without me taking offence to it." She turned and her horse came to her. Alassë patted her slowly and the silence between them endured. "I came here to be out of the city and to continue my wanderings, like Arwen would say. But what, if you do not mind me asking, brings you here, my lady?"

"Wandering. But please Lord Legolas, you have met me last night and we were properly introduced by Arwen and on such an occasion it is necessary to use formalities but surely not now. Nor do I own a land which would earn me the title my lady, so please by your leave call me Alassë, like all do."

"If you would extend to me the same courtesy and call me Legolas." The prince replied, smiling again. She nodded at him and a glimmer which was pinned to her shirt caught his attention. "Are you a warrior, Alassë?" She turned to him and he could see it clearly. It was a silvering pin, saying she was a warrior for any one of the elves realms she would call home.

"Yes, I had my coming of age in Lord Elrond's realm and he asked me what I wished to become. I choose to become a warrior, completed the training under Lord Glorfindel and then I went with him on patrol before I became a true warrior and I was allowed to leave. Although it saddened me to go." She smiled sadly before he asked. "Surely you could have stayed."

"Yes, there was no doubt, he would have welcomed me. But my own soul called out for me to continue exploring Middle Earth. A feat I am not even tired off now. I have not yet found a place to call my own." Legolas's eyebrows shot up at this before he said. "If you are looking for a new challenge, myself and some of my people, by leave of my king, will be moving into South Ithilien within the next year. King Elesar has asked me to complete some work there and I know it shall be a heavy task and we can use all the help we can get. If you wish so of course."

Where Legolas found the courage to ask this, he did not know but it felt like the right thing to do. He patiently awaited her answers and soon she said. "I would be honoured too. But perhaps if we can go and sit at the water edge before continue to discuss this. I am most curious to know what other surprises you have in store for me, Legolas." She smiled in such a way it made Legolas's heart skip a beat and the elf nodded.

They sat down together; Legolas could smell the scent that clung to her. It reminded him off a rainy day in the forest. Alassë laughed lightly before after a quick and curious look from Legolas, she said. "I heard tales about you, Legolas. Some of the woman I have met said you were put on this earth to be a bane to their existence, for you were so handsome that none could refuse you anything. They said you were a prince and could have any woman you wished for, but did not take any for you through they would not be good enough for you. Their words, not mine. They could not have been more wrong."

She fell silent and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun's rays upon her face. "And in what aspect were they wrong then?" Legolas asked quietly. "In your personality. You are handsome, Legolas, as I am sure you must have been told. I myself am not that pretty; do not deny it, not in comparison to many of the elves gathered here. You have showed nothing but kindness to me or anybody else at that feast yesterday as I am sure you must have been annoyed at some of the guests. I know I was. When you walked in, all eyes were drawn towards you, including mine."

Legolas was silent after her confession. "Alas, I have said too much. Forgive me, prince Legolas. My mouth was once again too big and I said things I should not have said." She made a move to stand but Legolas stopped her. "No, your words were sincere. More so then some of the people I have met. Now I have something to confess as well, you have been right. You do not have a beauty which stands out like Arwen or even Galadriel. But you have a beautiful spirit that shines through your appearance. You drew my eyes towards you when you spoke and I felt like I belonged with you. I desire your company as a friend, Alassë, if you will have it."

She smiled delightfully. "Yes, Legolas. I will have your friendship. Most of my friends never allowed me to feel so at home. I would not tell Elrond yet, he is pressing me to find a suitable husband, yet with whom he will not say." Legolas found himself growing sober at the prospect of losing her to marriage. "Are you currently courting somebody? Or has no suitor laid claim yet?" He asked carefully.

She shook her head. "No, I will not have it. I have had several males who I have been interested in but they simply say I resemble their little sister so I stayed away. But behold the sun; we have to make haste to get back. The time has been well spent and I enjoyed myself. I thank you, Legolas. Perhaps I will see you tonight at the Steward's wedding." Legolas smiled at her before he said goodbye.

He stayed by the water side, taking moments to think. After a while Arod nudged him in the shoulder and he got up to ride back to the city.

It was soon nightfall and Legolas found himself once again with a goblet of wine in his hands and his friends beside him. The lady Eowyn looked lovely in her white wedding gown and he praised her, smiling at Faramir's happy face. He soon sought out Aragorn and waited patiently for the king to turn away from the guests. "Is something troubling you, Legolas? You have been so quite, even more so then usual." Aragorn placed a hand upon the shoulder of Legolas and the elf turned to him. "What do you know of the maiden who spoke with Arwen yesterday?" The elf asked Aragorn.

"Which one?" Aragorn joked but when he saw Legolas's serious face he stopped and asked. "What is the matter? You look like something has befallen you."

"How did you know you were in love?" The next question startled Aragorn and the man drew Legolas away from the feast by taking a walk in the garden to discuss this. "I felt like I strayed into a dream when I first met her. She was the essence of beauty and I named her like Luthien. I could not imagine my life without her and I could not stop counting my blessings when she finally accepted my ring. I cannot really describe the feeling but as a sense of belonging."

The elf remained silent and Aragorn reflected sadly that Legolas and he has never spoken of any female for Legolas. To see his friend so silent and gloom made Aragorn reach out to him and he asked. "Is there somebody you have met who has roused your interest?" He inquired lightly.

"Her name is Alassë and she hails from Rivendell, well this moment she does. Arwen introduced her to me yesterday eve and I cannot get her out of my mind. We spoken briefly but it has only made my intensions more clearer and my heart more stronger. Tell me, Aragorn, do you know this lady?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I do. She is one of Arwen's dearest friends. I have only met her last night as you do. I belief at this moment she calls Rivendell her home." Aragorn nodded as he searched his memory for any other things he might forget. Legolas nodded before he turned and called only over his shoulder. "Thank you, Estel. If you will excuse me, I have to see somebody."

Legolas walked back to the feast, followed closely by a curious Aragorn and the prince walked right up to Elrond. He waited until the elf lord acknowledged him before he spoke. "My Lord, is it true that warrior and elf maiden Alassë resides in your home?" Elrond nodded at him before waiting for him to continue. "Is there anybody I can speak to, whom will tell me where I can find her father?"

"Her family resides in Valinor, Legolas but if this concerns her, he has given me leave to act upon his place in private matters. What is it you wish to say, prince?" Elrond spoke softly and then Legolas asked. "Can you please inform her, that Legolas Thranduilion wishes to know if she will accept his courtship? And of course, if you, Master Elrond, will agree to it?" He could feel Elrond's intense gaze study him, like he knew the elf would.

When Elrond was satisfied, he answered. "Yes, I will agree to it. I will go and tell her right now." With those words Elrond made his way over to Alassë, who was speaking with Lord Glorfindel.

Legolas could not help but watch as she did not say a word but merely looked at him when Elrond finished. He found himself gulping for air when he saw the hard look within her eyes and wondered what she was going to answer.

**What do you want her to say? Tell me in a review. Courting is like dating, just to let you know. **


	3. decisions made

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am enjoying this story a lot so let's begin. **

Thoughts fought for attention in her mind but one stood out most, why me? _Why should the crown prince of Mirkwood fall for a common girl like me? He, who is breath taking, asks me for to court him openly while I am without heirlooms or crown? Why me? _She could not take her eyes of off him but after a moment she cast them down upon the floor and while saying softly to Elrond beside her. "Tell him I do not wish to be courted by him. I do not wish to bring dishonour upon the house of Thranduil."

She heard Elrond sigh beside her and felt his hand upon her shoulder for a moment before he walked away. She mumbled excuses to Eowyn and Faramir and left the feast as quickly as she could. She walked quickly at first but then broke out into a dead run, tears blinding her vision and it was not long before she found herself in the empty gardens of the queen.

"Alassë, what is making you cry so, dear friend?" Arwen sat down beside her. Alassë looked up and she allowed the queen to wrap her arms around her and placed her head on Arwen's shoulder. "He wishes to court me, Arwen, but I cannot accept."

"But that news should not make you cry. Who is this admirable elf who has the courage to dare to ask Elrond for permission to court you?" Arwen pulled away, laughing a little. Alassë did not laugh but after a long sigh she answered. "Legolas Thranduilion."

Arwen hugged her closer before she answered. "But why does that make you cry?"

"For I cannot accept. I would not be suited for life as a princess." Alassë cried out. "And Legolas is? Or my lord Elesar for that matter?" Arwen answered at once in a stern voice before she continued in a softer tone. "I know you do not wish to bring dishonour upon Legolas or yourself for that matter, but you must do as your heart guides you. You cannot stay here while more and more elves are sailing west. It may seem harsh to say this, but why are you refusing Legolas? Because you are doing so, you are refusing your own heart."

"But I hardly know, let alone love him." Alassë shifted in the grass, taking some of the strands between her fingers and waving them into a necklace. "I never loved Elesar from the very moment we met. I realized I had grown accustomed to his company after a few months and when he left for his journeys I could not live without him. It cut me into my very soul and I realized I loved him. I knew I was destined to be with him but I never knew he was my soul mate until months after. You can always decide not to marry him. It is not a commitment for life, Alassë, for that is what you are afraid of, that he takes away your freedom." Arwen chided gently.

She nodded absentmindedly. "He is a good elf. Stubborn and full of mischief if you let him, but he has a lot of honour and a good heart. A loving heart once you break through the outer shell and you must have left an impact if he already speaks of you so." Arwen smiled at her.

"I always imagined love would be falling hard. Like I did not know what has hit me." She smiled ruefully before catching Arwen's eye and continued. "I am foolish, am I not? Love does not feel like that."

"It might feel like that, but it does not always have to be so. But perhaps I should go. There is somebody here to see you." Arwen rose gracefully, causing Alassë to look up to see Legolas standing at the entrance to the garden. The elf's face was partly hidden in the shadows but she could clearly see a small amount of hurt in his eyes while his face was blank.

She rose as well, brushing off her skirt before smiling at Arwen while the queen walked away and whispered something in Legolas's ear before the elf came forward. "Do you mind if I sit here, lady Alassë?"

"Please, as I said before call me Alassë, Lord Legolas." She replied, seating herself once again, watching as the prince sat crossed legged opposed her. "If you call me Legolas once more. But I thought that right was only reserved for those you call friends, after what I did tonight, I do not deserve to be called that by you."

"Then why did you?" She asked softly. Legolas drew in a shaky breath before he answered. "For you are special and like Arwen said, you have what I do not, freedom." He did not look at her and Alassë realized he was nervous, she suppressed a smile before she asked in a harsher tone then she meant to. "Do you wish to take away my freedom?"

Legolas's head snapped up before he stammered. "No, of course not. There are not many people who have such ultimate freedom like you do; it is a waste to take it away. It takes somebody special to sweep me off my feet or even make me ask to court then but you have, milady. You truly did."

She found herself blushing and ducked her head. She could see not lies coming from him but soon his fingers hooked underneath her chin and she met his gaze while he said. "I would never take away what is most precious to you, Alassë." There was a small smile on his face and she slowly smiled back before she answered. "Perhaps I should allow something more precious to come into my life."

He smiled at her before he rose and softly said. "Come back to the feast. I do not wish to spoil this evening for you and I know Arwen treasures the time you can spent together. I hope to see you there, Alassë but allow me to make one last comment?"

She nodded and rose as well and watched as the smile on Legolas's face deepened and the elf spoke. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. A piece of advice, you may find other suitors like myself asking for permission to court you, their intension might not be so clear, Alassë. Do not make them turn away for you might find yourself in their place one day when you heart has settled upon somebody."

With those words he left her trembling when his hot breathing passed by her ear. She tried to smile at him but found she could not as he bowed before walking away. She allowed herself to fall on the floor once more, bringing up a hand to her head. She could feel her emotions running away with her, could see herself saying yes to his proposal and even if it would not last, she knew he could be her friend and he would understand her.

She had already said yes to coming to Ithilien did she not? Smiling she stood and walked back to the feast. She soon found upon her returning that Lord Glorfindel stopped beside her and she gracefully accepted his invitation to dance.

She also knew, as Glorfindel spun her across the room, that he only did this because he was tiring of the many elf maidens and mortal ladies who were claiming him. "What occupies your thoughts tonight, dear one?" His rough voice soon rang out and she smiled at him before answering. "Nothing, my dear commander. A suitor has laid claim and I made my choice."

"Then pray do tell, who is this elf and what have you said?" Glorfindel seemed surprised. "Lord Legolas had asked for my permission to court him and I said no. But I fear I made a grave mistake in doing so." Alassë confessed and Glorfindel's brows shot up while he spoke in a soft tone. "And what mistake is that? Legolas is a good elf and in all my years I have known him he had never spoken off any female in such a manner as he did with you. Nor in all my years I have known you; you have never spoken off a male in this manner. So what is stopping you? Fear of the unknown? That would be unlike you, Alassë."

She could not help but smile at Glorfindel and he smiled back before releasing her and she stepped away and Glorfindel said. "Go, Alassë and tell him before it is too late." She nodded again and left to find Elrond. The elven lord smiled when he saw her and she said. "Will you please ask Lord Legolas Thranduilion if his request for courting is still available and tell him if it is, that I come back upon my previous decision and will say yes."

Elrond nodded and it was not much later the king called for a quick speech. On his left side stood Legolas and on his right side stood Alassë and the king spoke. "I am pleased to announce that Prince Legolas Thranduilion and Lady Alassë have agreed to court with each other. I wish them the best of luck."

Cheers rose up in the air and Alassë could not help but laugh but it quickly disappeared when she saw the look of grief on the fair face of Elrohir. He attempted to smile before he disappeared in the crowd, his twin hot on his tail. She wondered if she had broken his heart.

**Kind of a cliffy. Hope you liked and please review. **


	4. Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.6212av**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter so let's begin. **

Alassë smiled once again when she was jostled lightly by king Elesar yet her heart went out to Elrohir. She could not forget the pain on his face or the look of grief; much like the whole world had ceased to exist. Perhaps she should go to him, but then again his twin was with him as well. It was probably best she stayed away. She smiled as the people congratulated her but did not offer any word in return.

After a while she excused herself and went once again in search of lord Glorfindel. She found him sitting on one of the benches looking bored with a human female beside him. He lightened up the moment he saw her approach. "A word please, my dear general." She said quietly and he rose quickly, telling the poor woman how fortunate he was to have had her company.

Alassë had to conceal a smile when she saw the pure lust on the females face. But Glorfindel did not seem to notice as he followed her little ways beyond the hearing of the elves. He waited patiently for her to find the right words but in the end she simply cried out. "I have broken his heart."

Glorfindel raised his brows slightly, confused by her words. "You do have to help me, my dear, for I have no possible idea who you are concerned with. Whose heart have you broken?" Alassë gave him an odd look before she spoke quietly. "I think I broke lord Elrohir's heart. There was such a look of intense pain when he heard the joyous news." There was sorrow in her voice and she turned her face downwards to the stones beneath her feet.

Glorfindel cupped her chin and softly said. "Choices must be made, Alassë and they can cause hurt for other people we concern ourselves with. But the ultimate choice is yours, who you truly belong with. But do not be led astray simply because you think it is wise to follow somebody who has been to foolish not to tell you these things himself. I am not accusing lord Elrohir as a fool but perhaps you should go to him. If he does not seize this change to tell you how he truly feels then there is nothing for you to do. Now go and make the decision like the woman I know to be hidden inside."

With those words he pushed her away with a lasting smile and she went willingly. Seeking out the garden which seemed to be a place of business tonight. She waited patiently until Elladan acknowledged her and spoke quickly to his twin. She watched as Elrohir lifted up his head and nodded before rising and walking over to her.

He bowed briefly before holding out her hand and saying. "I know of a place where we can be alone. For alone I desire myself to be with you right now. There are things I need to tell you and I will only say them to you when we are alone." She accepted his hand and he led her away to one of the many courtyards overlooking the city.

He waited until she was settled before he asked. "Why did you agree to court prince Legolas?" Her brow furred in anger and she hissed before turning on her heels and making an attempt to walk away. "That is my own choice and by no leave shall I tell you."

His hand upon her upper arm stopped her and she turned when she heard his pain filled voice to see a sad face. "I am sorry I asked such a thing. It was not my intention to cause you hurt. I should not have been so bold, will you forgive me?" She nodded and he released her, walking back to look over the city.

She followed him and a silence descended between them. It was not long before he turned and asked. "Do you mind if I raise the question again? I mean no offence to it but you have me curious." She shook her head before she answered. "He was sincere and still is. And he is honest and that I value most. And perhaps master Elrond is right and it is time for me to settle down."

"But if another suitor has laid claim, would you still have given your consent in this courting?" Elrohir's voice was calm and he looked her in the eye. "Yes, why would I not?"

"Perhaps because there are other elves who can offer you different things then he can. Do not get me wrong, my lady, he is an admirable elf and a very dear friend of mine but some would value other things then what our prince had to offer." Elrohir did not meet her gaze and looked out over the city once more.

"Like yourself you mean?" Alassë answered, catching him off guard. He looked back up and she could see emotions shimmer in his eyes and when he touched her cheek with his palm she found herself lean into the touch and he said. "I have long desired your company, Alassë. As a friend I have had it for centuries and I was always sad to see you go but in my heart I knew you would not go away less you had something to stay behind for. But I find myself desiring your company as a mate." He fell silent after that confession and watched her closely for a reaction.

After a while when she did not say anything he continued. "What I can offer you is love and if you were to desire it, I know you do not, a high place and a loving place within my family. You have known and been part of my family for centuries and you know us, while with Legolas, you do not. In short Alassë, I love you."

Her throat was thick with emotions when she heard those words. Words spoken in centuries before when she sought a home by Elrond and Glorfindel when she was alone at night and afraid and missed her family. She had long desired to hear them again but in a different form and now she had them but what was she to do?

"You do not have to answer for it would be too much to ask just know and remember what I said. The choice is yours now." Elrohir did not smile but the elf did not remove his hand, giving her the change to study him without seeming rude.

He was very different from Legolas but no less beautiful. Dark blue eyes locked into hers and dark brown hair pooled over his shoulders. His face was slightly more tanned then Legolas's and his hands were soft and caring. Used to wielding a sword and herbs used for healing. His lips were parted and she found herself wondering suddenly how it would feel to kiss them.

He cocked his head to the side and she felt heat rise up in her cheeks while he laughed softly. She felt confusion well up within her. Those thoughts had never crossed her mind and Elrohir's laughter died away while he said. "I am not going to embarrassed you further by asking what is making you blush."

She smiled at him grateful for his kindness and he smiled back. He was still caressing her cheek and the smile tinted his eyes in a lighter blue. "What are you going to do now?" She asked. She felt spellbound by him in a way she had never once thought about an elf before but then she could feel Elrohir's arm around her waist as the elf pulled her in a hug.

When she pulled away he was inches from her. She could feel his breath upon her cheek before he smiled and kissed her upon the mouth and he walked away, casting one last look at her. She steadied herself before walking back to the feast, wondering if there were any other distractions tonight.

She agreed to a dance with the king and afterwards found herself stopping in front of Legolas when the elf blocked her way. She found herself studying the elf she had agreed to court and barely heard his question. "Begging your pardon, my lord but would you mind repeating the question? I lost myself in dreams."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I was wondering if you would join me for a walk." She nodded and accepted his hand and left the feast once more. Soon she had her arm hooked through his and she paused before asking a question. "Can a female court two males at the same time?"

Legolas looked at her before he answered. "Yes, if they are of the same rank and she agrees to it." She smiled at him and soon found herself lost in his blue eyes. Blue eyes that held none the colour of Elrohir's eyes but were as bright as a summer's sky. She found herself thinking she would give up everything only to stare in those eyes forever.

She trembled, drawing a concerned glance from Legolas as the prince hooked his arm around her waist in order to steady her. "Are you alright, Alassë?" He asked, his voice hinting towards worry. She nodded, casting her gaze down in order to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Please look at me." He softly said. She raised her eyes to meet his and he asked. "Why are you trembling?" She could barely conceal a smile when she still noticed he still held her around the waist. She was pressed against his chest and could feel the hard muscles hidden underneath the fabric. "I have never found myself in such a position, my lord." She managed, surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

His eyes had darkened slightly with the same heat she could feel in her cheeks up to the very tips of her ears. He seemed uncertain before he asked. "Do you have any regrets about accepting my courtship?" His gaze burned into hers and she placed a hand upon his chest to steady herself and Legolas wrapped his other arm around her waist as well. "No regrets, my lord. I am only a simple elf maiden desiring what every female desires." Why she said those words she did not know but they seemed to please him.

"Well it is a desire best not acted upon unless we are bonded." He finally answered. There seemed regret in his voice and she asked. "Any regrets, Legolas?" This caught him off guard and it was not long before he answered. "I suppose I do. But there is nothing to do about that." She had to agree with him and leaned her head upon his shoulder, his arms tightened around her and his hand was stroking her shoulder.

She trembled again and found herself blushing at the thoughts that entered her mind. How it would feel for his hands to stroke her skin and to make her tremble with desire much like she was now.

"I find myself desiring to kiss you." Legolas's voice was a whisper and she smiled when she noticed it shook. It seemed her arms had a mind of their own when they hooked around his neck and she pulled his head down; expecting a kiss much like Elrohir had given her.

But it was nothing like the kiss Elrohir had given her. She found her body sparkled to life when his lips touched hers and a lighting bolt or so it seemed rang through her. She opened her mouth when his tongue accidentally brushed over her lips and within a moment she knew that she could lose her heart to him.

As Elrohir would be an easy lover, Legolas would be passionate and he would love her like she could love him but she had to allow it to grow. She felt like she floated and in all to short a time he broke away. There was a tender smile upon his face and she knew it to show in her own face as well. "Any regrets?" She whispered and watched him smile as he answered. "No regrets, only desire."

**Hope you liked it and have a good eastern. Please review and post some ideas who she should choice. **


	5. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: This will be the new chapter of the new story. I hope that the old chapters have not put you off. So post reviews and ideas and I will try to comply in them. Let's begin. **

Alassë watched as the heroes of the War of the Ring were once more paraded around. Legolas smiled good-naturedly at his friends. He was used to this display as the crown prince of Eryn Lasgalen. His eyes sought out hers in the crowd where she stood next to Arwen and she felt her heart doing a weird flip.

Ever since that kiss minutes ago, they had come back to loud cheering. He had made his claim and chosen her. She would start courting him in the ways of the elves if his father agreed. The next moment the king made his way over to his queen and pulled her onto the dancefloor as Arwen let out a carefree laugh. She was happy and she did not care who saw it.

The next moment Legolas stood before her. She startled and looked up at him as he smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to grasp. "A dance, my lady?" His eyes sparkled and she smiled at him.

"Of course my lord." He pulled her along, gently and while she grasped his hand tighter he turned to her. She felt his hand coming to rest upon the small of her back and they started swaying slowly.

The music was slow and haunting and she found herself losing herself in it. She was only aware of her and Legolas and not some maidens were watching them with jealous eyes. "You dance well."

She ducked her head, blushing. "You are to first to tell me so."

"Surely not the last." He answered softly, pulling her closer but keeping a suitable distance. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and she remembered how soft they felt and how good they tasted. Licking her own, she wondered if she could kiss them again.

The very air around them seemed to be stiffening with something and she could see Legolas' eyes had darkened with something she did not recognize. They locked with her own and he came closer to ask in a heated whisper. "I find myself desiring to be alone with you. Will you follow me?"

She could only nod for her voice seemed to have deserted her. He waited until the dance had finished as they clapped together for the musicians. "Follow me in a moment. It would be too obvious if we left together. I will wait for you in the private garden." He whispered, and then he was gone.

In a daze she walked back to Arwen. She walked past mortal maidens and red stained her cheeks as she heard their whispers. "Why would she get to dance with the prince? I mean she is hardly suitable for him."

"Have you heard that the king said that they would court? I think prince Legolas must have lost his mind for surely she is not worth it. I would be a good match for the prince for my father is chief advisor to the king and I have lands of my own. He would desire me."

Alassë pretended not to hear it but it cut through her heart. She felt tears rise unbidden to her eyes and she turned away from going to Arwen. She did not wish to the queen to see her like this.

She walked away from the party, trying to hide her shame and inner thoughts. Thoughts that said that they were right, that she was not fit for Legolas even as friend. She had no lands of her own, no place to call home and no titles. All she was was a drifter and a hapless one at that.

She was not good to either Elrohir or Legolas. Even if Elrohir made his intentions clear and would court her as well, she was still not suitable for either of them.

Her feet choice her path as she walked past bushes and things alike while her mind raced with these negatives thoughts. She did not realize she had passed the place where Legolas was waiting for her.

"Alassë?" The prince called out worried as he realizes she had not seen him. They were a little way beyond the lamps of the party but there was enough moonlight for even the mortals to see well. He eventually walked forward to stop in front of her.

His concern grew as she seemed unable to sense his presence. The next moment she looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Alassë, what has happened?" He asked softly, taking her hands in his own and holding them tightly.

"Nothing. I overheard some words that made me realize I am not good enough for you…" She softly countered.

"Who said these words?" He asked in a hurried whisper.

"Some of the mortal ladies at the party. They find themselves more suitable for you and they are right. I have not title or lands that I may call my own and I am not…." The words were drowned out as great sobs coming forth.

He sighed and gathered her to his chest, folding his arms around her shaking frame. "Hush, they were wrong. I care not for lands or titles; I care for you, Alassë." The way her name came from his lips consoled her greatly as her sobs lessened in his sorrow.

"What have you done, Legolas?" A soft but jeering voice made them both freeze. Elrohir made his way over to them and Legolas slowly released Alassë as she pushed weakly against his chest. He held his arm firmly around her back to support her as he faced Elrohir.

"I have done nothing, Elrohir. I can guarantee you this." The prince spoke softly to the half elf.

"Yet it seems you and I want the same thing. There can only be one winner in this, Legolas." The younger elf drew closer and Alassë felt herself becoming angry, how dare he speak of her in such a manner?

"I will make my own choice, Elrohir. I need nobody to do it for me." She snapped suddenly, even stepped away from Legolas.

Both elves startle but Legolas found himself drawn to her even more. In her anger it seemed like a sudden flame as it made her more beautiful. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with an inner fire and he would not want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"I did not mean it like that, my lady." The elf answered softly with a sad face. "Then what did you mean?" She asked, shifting her stance.

"I meant that there would only be one choice in this and that is for you to tell us who you desire more…" He paused to let his words sink in and she answered. "I cannot say it now. Both of you are very different but unlike you, Legolas has made his intentions clear. He has asked me to court him and I have given my consent to that. I will not travel back and forth between Eryn Lasgalen and Rivendell to court two males."

Legolas found the sudden urge to laugh but he refrained from it. She turned to him to see the small smile playing across his face. "Please think on your feelings, Elrohir and then come back to me. I would have your answer when you know it."

She felt Elrohir's gently hand upon her shoulder for a moment as the elf asked. "Do you wish to come back with me to the feast?" She shook her head, smiling.

"Nay, I promised Legolas I would remain by his side for now. Another time, perhaps?" As Elrohir nodded, his gaze sought out Legolas and the challenged seemed to be set for both of them. One of them would claim her as his wife but it would depend on her choice.

Elrohir gave her a quick peck on the cheek and the next moment she was once more alone with Legolas. The elf led her over to the grassy area and while she folded her skirts beneath her legs, she sunk down.

"In regards to your worry of being suited for me. I think you are. I care not for titles of lands; I have plenty of this when my father passes into the west. Do not worry so much about what other people think, Alassë. I care for you and that is not going to change simply because mortals desire my company. They do not know I and you do and that makes all the difference in the world." She accepted his arm around her as he lay down to look up at the stars.

She rested her head on his chest and heard the soft beating of the powerful heart. "I can fall hopelessly in love with you, Legolas. I can feel that. You are kind and sweet to me. You make me feel things I have never thought possible I could ever feel. When I make my choice, it shall be well though off."

"Then take all the time you need. I will wait an eternity for you for I know my love can be that strong for you." He softly said and as she closed her eyes, she knew her heart would be lost to this elf and it brought her more peace then she could ever think of.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	6. Do not deny it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas, please let me know. Let's begin. **

The weeks that were spent in Gondor in celebration of the wedding were flying by as the time came for many of the people to depart for their own lands. Alassë dutifully divided her time between Legolas and Elrohir Yet as the days passed, she found herself drawn more and more to Legolas. The elven prince and she had resumed a relaxing and comforting routine. She would join him in the garden after dinner each day to watch the setting of the sun.

Legolas had not kissed her once more as the days passed. He was busy during the day with preparing to depart for Eryn Lasgalen, to finally returning home once more. He had not spoken to her about her vow to come to Ithilien with him. Yet in her heart she had begun to long for unfamiliar woods once more.

She cast her gaze over the city, wishing it was a forest instead and longing to feel the wind on her face again. But after seeing the terrifying look on Elrohir's face when she did not return for lunch one day, she decided to stay indoors. Why she did not know. It had enraged her when Elrohir had tried to speak to her about this but least of all when he had asked Glorfindel to do it for him.

The golden elf had yet to come to her but she had heard from Arwen how Elrohir had asked Glorfindel. A gentle knock on her door brought her out of her reverie. It was not Legolas as she had expected but Glorfindel. The golden elf smiled at her and she nodded as he entered.

He walked to stand beside her as she turned her gaze out into the city once more. "I do not think I need to tell you of what I came to speak about. Nor am I going to embarrass you by speaking about it." His voice was warm and she turned surprised to him.

"But I heard you promise Elrohir that you would do everything in you power to make me stop from going out on my own…" He held up his hand and she fell silent. "I would have, if I thought it would make any difference. Or if I would have agreed with him but I do not. It is not my place to ask you to remain in the city. I know you are a warrior and I know your skill. But I did come for another reason. Elrond is seeking you and asks if you would get ready to leave. We shall leave the white city in a matter of days."

She felt her heart thud loudly in her chest as she said. "I shall not be coming. I have decided to travel." She kept her gaze turned on the horizon not turning to see his reaction.

The next moment she felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned as was her custom since he had been her mentor once. His smile was one of sadness but his eyes sparkled with energy and laughter as he said. "Elrond will be sad to hear this. I will bear the message to him."

"Nay, it is best I should do so myself. He would like to know where I will be going but I cannot tell him for I do not have any idea." He grinned at her, asking. "So it does not have any concerns with a certain woodland prince?"

She ducked her gaze as she blushed. She had not acknowledged it before but deep in her heart, it had everything to do with Legolas. She wanted to go with him. To travel with him and to learn more about him. If she went to Rivendell that change might slip by and she would not let it.

"I do not know if it has anything to do with Legolas. But why should you care? I mean no offence, Glorfindel but I do not wish to be tied down and sacrifice my freedom because Elrond wants to return home. Surely you understand such a thing." She turned to him as he stared back at her. His eyes were bright and he finally looked away first.

She frowned and placed a hand on his shaking arm. Glorfindel was strong and proud and he had never looked away first. Not even when she knew she had been right. He was the only one she had ever allowed to come as close as one of her own family. "I can understand this, Alassë. Better then you think." His voice was firm and sharp.

He then looked back at her and she was taken aback by the wirlwind of emotion in them. "But then surely you can understand that if I leave with Elrond, my changes of ever getting to meet Legolas and to know him better, are slimming down. I do not wish to leave with Elrond. I wish to travel and see the world once more. The world is a safer please right now and I have been in Rivendell for too long already. I really want to leave."

"Then it is settled, Alassë. It was all I had to know. Tell Elrond as soon as you are able for he will wish to know." With those words Glorfindel walked out, leaving her alone with her thoughts. He was right, she had to tell Elrond.

Sighing she walked away from the room, intend on finding the elven lord. She found him outside, sitting near the fire with all his children beside him. Elrohir rose, the smile on his face unmistakable and for a moment she adverted her eyes, afraid that he might see the anger within them. She kept a tight rein on her body and emotions, noticing how Elrond was put on guard because of this. It was really only a small change but Elrond was aware as the others were not.

"Glorfindel managed to find you." The elven lord's voice was soft as Elrohir glanced back and forth between them, wondering what was going on. She could see Elladan's hand close around Arwen's as they tried to divide their attention.

"Yes, my lord, he has." She answered just as softly. "I have decided that I shall not be returning to Rivendell with you. I wish to travel once more." She still refused to look at Elrohir but she could hear his soft gasp.

She could see from the corner of her eye that Elladan grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. Elrond rose and she turned to face him. He took her hands and with a smile aimed at her, he said. "Then it is settled. I bless you then and wish you well on your travels. May the light of the stars shine down upon you and your paths be lucky. Be careful, my dear. Even with the newfound peace there are still many dangers about."

She bowed her head, accepting his blessing until Elrohir's voice finally cried out. "You cannot allow her to leave, Adar. There are too many dangers abroad and she could be killed…"

He fell silent when they both looked at him. Elrond's eyes were clouded with anger as he said his voice still soft. "And how would you like for me to do this? She is not mine to command, Elrohir. I have never held my children back and while she is as dear to me as my own are, she is not my child. If she wishes to leave then I shall not stop her."

"No, instead you bless her. What if she is killed, and then what are you going to do?" Fully enraged now, Alassë stepped forward, unable to hear anymore of this.

"You would keep me like a prisoner in Rivendell, Elrohir? You have known be for many lifetimes now and you think you can keep me against my will! You are arrogant; son of Elrond, to think you can keep me where I do not wish to be. For many years I have lingered in Rivendell, out of respect for both you and Elrond. I knew you feared for my safety had I wandered off. I have quelled any desires about leaving and I have suffered for it. Do not seek to keep me now for you will utterly lose me." She turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a stunned Elrohir in her wake.

Her mind was racing as were her emotions. She had lost control utterly, to her shame. She had not meant to become this angry but it seemed like every time her freedom was discussed, she became angry. A gentle hand came to rest upon her shoulder but she shook it away angrily, turning to give that person a piece of her mind.

To her relief and irritation she found herself looking at Glorfindel once more. "Leave me alone please." She said softly, walking away again.

He came after her, stopping her just before she could slip outside. She turned to him, angry once more as she hissed. "If Elrohir has sent you to apologize on his behalf, you can safe your breath. I do not wish to hear it."

Clear sad eyes flashed on her as he spoke. "Nay, I have not. I have come to ask if you would join me in the courtyard. King Elessar is saying goodbye to the Hobbits. It would be in their honour if we all attended."

She gave a weary nod and followed him to the courtyard. She kept her head high as shame finally regained the upper hand. She wished to leave and be on her own to sort out her feelings but it seemed her anger was shimmering just beneath the surface today. She longed for the peace of the woods and the open fields, to run with her horse as nobody saw her. Yet it seemed she had to wait.

She could see Legolas as the elf smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat once more but she was too weary to acknowledge it. She walked to take her customary place beside Arwen but Legolas reached her side finally through the thongs of people.

"Alassë," He breathed and in the way her name flooded past his lips was enough for her to nearly make her weep. "I have come to ask you something."

She turned to him, looking at him as he smiled and said. "Will you join me on the way back to Eryn Lasgalen? I have heard you have never been there before and I thought that perhaps you wanted to visit the woods there."

Her anger gained the upper hand and while it was not Legolas' fault she said, trying to keep her voice low and not letting the other people hear it. "Perhaps you thought wrong, Legolas? Is this so you can control me and keep me where you want me?"

His eyes narrowed and anger consorted his features as he countered. "When have I ever said anything about controlling you? If you do not wish to go, then say so but do not accuse me of things I have never done or said."

"It is not to you that my anger is directed and I apologize for it. I am not sure if it is best if I were to go with you. I…could lose my way very easily there." She had wanted to say something else but instead swallowed her words and said another thing. She realized a second later, Legolas knew this as anger once more flashed in his dark blue eyes.

Eyes that held the passing of enough centuries to give him wisdom but still the stubbornness and the short temper of his people and youthful pride were there. He leaned in closer, saying in a short and clipped voice. "Oh, you could lose you way? Since when have you ever been afraid to get lost?"

Her own temper was brought up short as he looked into her eyes and she hissed. "I am not afraid. Take care with your words, prince!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and if she had been thinking straight she would have laughed very hard if she knew the people had been watching them both but instead his voice rang out clearly as he spoke. "I think you are terrified of losing your heart to me, Alassë. You are out of control and as much as it trills you, you are afraid as well."

"You are wrong, prince of Mirkwood! Do not seek answers for my feelings of which you do not understand. This does not trill me."

"Oh really? You tell me that you feel nothing when I touch you or kiss you. Am I so blind then that I do not see the way you respond to me? The way you seek my presence. The way it comforts you. Do not deny the feelings we share, Alassë. This promise of a possible love so strong and that it is not terrifying in its power for I know I am. I am terrified of the possibility of this love and what it can do to me. That it will render me hopelessly trapped and my destiny wrapped around your own. That you have finally found a way home and that home is me!"

"If you seek a wife who will sit by your side meekly and shall bear your children without seeking an adventure, then I am not the one you seek. I am a wanderer and I shall never be with somebody who seeks to control me!" Her voice cut a desperate edge and she was seeking a way out. Seeking to flee for these overpowering feelings were indeed terrifying her as were the words that he spoke.

Both were so caught up in their argument that they did not notice the people around them had fallen silent, listening to the rare argument between the two elves. "I do not seek to control you and you know it. I seek a mate who can defy me and who can love me for the spirit that is inside of me. One who can fuel these flames as you have, with your passion and love for life."

"This life is not an adventure, Legolas and I am not the one you should look for." She cried out desperately as once more anger burned bright in his eyes.

She could see his hesitation and seized her change. She turned on quick heels, trying to flee his presence but his hand caught hers and she was spun around. His arm was around her waist in a flash and he trapped her against his chest, ignoring her attempts to push him off. He spoke quick words. "Do not deny the possibility of this love between us, not when the signs you are giving me cannot be denied."

With those words, he crushed her lips to his, much to the amazement of the crowd. She melted against him, melting against his lips and the feelings that this kiss summoned forth. A feeling of belonging and of peace. The longing quelled deep inside of her a little bit more and the sense of adventure she sought for all her life was with her now.

The intensity and the tenderness of the kiss brought tears to her eyes when he finally released her. She clung to him, unable to let go. He held her tightly as he looked her in the eye and said. "Come with me now and you shall have a lifetime filled with adventures. Whether you bear my children of not. I seek a mate who has a passion for life and adventure, like you do. I seek you, Alassë. I am hopeless in love with you and unable to let you go. Love me and you shall be happy for I shall never seek to control you for I cannot live without the spirit that is inside of you."

She slipped her arms around his neck as the crowd finally began to speak as one. Angry to joyful whispers ran out as some clapped and some complained of the hold up. Some maidens swooned with the display of affection and love they gave off and others cried when they realized the prince would be utterly lost to them.

King Elessar could not get the grin off his face, even when his wife smiled at him. The king was blissfully happy for his friend even as lord Elrond saw both his sons slip away. One to help the other with the grief. Yet the lord could not deny the happy feeling within him that she would be alright.

Finally releasing each other, Alassë ducked her head to hide the colour in her cheeks as she realized the people of Gondor had witnessed everything. She held fast to Legolas' hand as the prince guided her over to their friends and before they reached them, she whispered. "I would gladly come with you to Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas. Just for the change to see your home." And it eased her heart to see the prince smile so sweetly at her and for that one day, the longing was replaced with another. The longing to know Legolas' heart and she could give into that longing without any regret.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	7. Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. Things heat up.**

Alassë urged her horse faster to keep pace with Legolas. Gimli was complaining about being jostled too much and Arod nearly had him tossed from his back, causing the two elves to laugh.

Legolas cast looks at her, much to the amusement of Gimli. He earned himself a jab in the side every time he did that. "Gimli stop that!" He growled eventually, hearing the loud laughed of the dwarf rise above the sound of the horses.

"When you stop looking at her like that then I shall stop the jabbing." The dwarf eventually hissed, wrapping his arms more tightly around Legolas' waist as the horse picked up the pace.

Alassë pretended not to hear it but Legolas knew by the corners of her uplifting lips that she heard it all. "So Gimli, do you still wish to go to the Glittering Caves?" The elf asked, looking back at his companion.

"Of course. Just because you have a pretty elf maiden with you does not mean that I shall not hold you to our promise. I would visit Fangorn Forest with you and you would visit the Glittering Caves with me. Perhaps she would like to see them as well." Gimli gestured to Alassë with his head, too afraid to let go.

"My name is Alassë, lord Gimli. You can address me as such." She finally smiled. "Very well then. That is a pretty name, lass, nearly as pretty as you are. Surely you would long to visit the Glittering Caves, perhaps disappear from view for some time so you and Legolas can…."

"Gimli!" Legolas hissed, stopping Arod and turning on the horse to look at Gimli. He was rewarded with a big bellowing laughing from the dwarf as Gimli wiped away tears of mirth from his eyes.

Legolas reasoned an eyebrow and the elf finally glared at the dwarf. "Gimli, I would come to Eryn Lasgalen with at least some of my honour intact." The elf finally said as Gimli nodded.

Alassë laughed out loud, drawing both of their gazes to them. She tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand but it was to no avail. "I can see why lord Mithrandir is so crazy if this is how things went in the Fellowship. But I would be honoured and privileged to see the caves of Helms Deep with one who is at home among the stones."

"Then it is settled. The Glittering Caves it is." Gimli finally said with a smug smile.

It took them 2 days to ride to Helms Deep. Gimli breathed a sigh of relief when they finally dismounted and the dwarf could walk some. Gimli walked stiffly as Alassë looked at him, she then turned back to Legolas who looked at her puzzled. "He is merely sore from riding for so long. He will be fine."

She merely nodded and gently began to rub her steaming mare down. The horse snorted at her before stomping with her foot. "Yes, I know Mellon Nin, you are hungry. One more moment and you can go and eat your fill. Come back when I call for you."

The horse nudged her hand with her velvet soft nose and she then wandered off, happy to be giving free reign. "Are you afraid in close environments?" She could hear Legolas' soft voice behind him and she turned, smiling at the prince.

The open concern on the prince's face made her stomach do a weird flip. "No, Legolas, I am not. Are you?" She accepted his arms as they walked after Gimli. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkening caves but still for a moment she was blinded and as Gimli lid a torch, she could see the answer clear in Legolas' eyes.

The crown prince might not be afraid but he was certainly not comfortable within the dark caves. Yet the prince steeled his will, he had survived Moria, he could very well survive this darkness now. He turned back when Alassë accidentally brushed against his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I did not see you there for a moment." The elf smiled as he took her hand to draw her away into darkening passages as Gimli walked and talked ahead in another. "Gimli did make a very good suggestion, through."

"My lord Legolas, we are not being chaperoned. This is not proper behaviour for a maiden." She giggled yet she made no move as he pulled her closer, kissing her face and undoing her hair with one hand.

A shuddered ran to the cave that stilled his hand and Legolas swore softly. Alarm bells rinkeled in Alassë's head. "There is something wrong." She said as Legolas pulled her back to the grand hallway.

The hallway was dark and Legolas called out. "Gimli, where are you?" Another shudder ran through the cave and Alassë could hear the gentle tumbling of rocks somewhere far away. "We should get out of here. We are not safe here."

Legolas turned to her as he spoke. "We should but I need to find Gimli. He can be in danger." The elf gently pushed her towards the exit and she turned, surprised as he said. "Go outside and wait for me there. You are not safe here."

"I will not wait outside, Legolas. Not when one of your friends can be in danger. You are in danger yourself when you enter those caves in search of the dwarf. I am coming with you. We can search better and faster when we are with two then with one." She could see the hesitation in his eyes but the distant rumbling caught his attention and he frowned, finally deflating with a sigh as he said. "Very well then."

Together they entered the caves, each carrying a lantern. Legolas called out for Gimli while Alassë remained silent and vaguely aware of the vastness of the caves. There were times when they entered a hallway only to find themselves at a dead end. The rumbling seemed to increase and alarming shudders ran through the caves now.

Still there was no sign of Gimli. Legolas could feel his alarm growing, each passing moment that they did not find the dwarf, they could be too late. He hoped Gimli would not be buried underneath a rock of something like that but he was not sure.

It started with a feeling of dread in her stomach at the sudden silence. She stopped dead in her tracks as did Legolas. The prince looked at her and the next moment she could feel the rumbling. "I think we should get out of here. The rocks are unstable." Legolas nodded but they were too late.

With a loud rumbling and lots of dust, the rocks finally came tumbling down. Alassë stood frozen but she felt a tug on her arm and then she was pulled away. Pulling against a strong body as her own was pressed to the ground. She was trapped and no matter how much she struggled, she could not get loose.

She pulled her tunic up to cover her mouth and nose, protecting it from the dust as she closed her burning eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as to release the dust that had settled in her eyes.

The rumbling hurt her ears but she knew she was still alive. After a few agonizing minutes that seemed like hours the sound finally stopped. She coughed, clearing her airways of the unwanted dust. Alassë felt like she was suffocating as she pushed weakly against the body lying on top of her.

Finally it rolled away and she breathed easier. She could hear the same coughs coming from beside her and she uncurled from her position, trying to find any injuries. She opened her eyes to find Legolas lying on his back, his body wrecking with coughs as his blue eyes sought hers out.

He was covered in dust but she imagined she looked no better herself. One lantern was still on and she looked around to see the wall before them had given out. "Are we trapped?" Her voice sounded rough to her own ears and he shook his head, sending some dust flying.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. Nothing hurt her so she assumed she was not wounded. Making her way over to Legolas she waited until the prince had ceased coughing. Leaning over him she smiled down at him. "You look like you are made out of dust." She finally said, watching him smile.

He raised a hand to brush her hair away. "So do you. What do you say that we get out of here?" She nodded yet she made no movement. Her ears picked up more rumbling and the next moment Legolas nearly shot up as he heard it as well. "Now, Alassë! We are in grave danger."

Together they quickly cleared away the rumblings that led to the entrance and exit to the caves. She did not comment on it when Legolas grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She found herself trembling when she realized she would have died had Legolas not pulled her away when he did.

They did not speak when they finally emerged once more into the sunlight. Legolas was met by a scowling dwarf as Gimli cried out. "Where were you, you foolish elf? You look like you were trapped in a cave in."

"We were, Gimli. But it is a tale for later. Let us now make camp to get dinner going. I am hungry." The elven prince eventually said as he watched as the dwarf hurried away. He hung back for a moment while he placed a hand upon Alassë's cheek. "I am glad that you are safe…" He faltered and she smiled, kissing him gently as he drew her into a hug, breathing a sigh of relief. To lose her would be to lose her heart.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	8. King Thranduil

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Alassë swallowed thickly as she gazed between all the Silvan elves that stood waiting for their prince. She had not imagined that there would be so many. Today there were due to arrive in Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas' homeland. She had longed for the comfort of a nice hot bath and a real bed to sleep in.

It had been nearly two months since they had left the comforts of the White City. Yet now Alassë dreaded her arrival in the woodland city. The people looking at her did not seem too friendly and she remembered the tales from Elrond and Glorfindel.

Her travels had taken her to Mirkwood many times but it had always seemed that the people had kept her at a distance. She raised her head proudly and held it high. There was nothing to be ashamed for.

She heard Gimli mutter some things but she did not pretend that she had heard them. She could see the whispers that ran out ahead of them as the crowd saw the dwarf riding behind Legolas and she knew again why the Silvan elves did not trust the dwarves.

She reined her horse in so she was some steps behind Legolas. The prince turned and she found him smiling and she nodded at him, feeling a little bit more comforted. Legolas' eyes had been guarded and she knew that he would not let her see what he was feeling.

He was in his own realm once more and he needed to act like the prince that he was. There was no easy atmosphere like in Rivendell and she was put on her guard. Thranduil's people were a proud folk. This was so for they alone had withstood the shadow that had endangered them for years without any magic rings to aid them.

They proceeded through the long line that the people had formed for them until they came to the steps of the impressive stone palace that stood there. The king of the woodland realm was waiting for them on the stone steps.

The king's face betrayed nothing but Alassë could see his eyes narrow as he saw Gimli sitting behind Legolas. The elven prince met his father's eyes with the same blank look before he stopped his horse to dismount before helping Gimli off.

"My lord king, may I present to you Gimli, son of Gloin from the Lonely Mountain and Alassë, warrioress of Rivendell?" Sweeping into a low bow, she watched Gimli do the same. The dwarf had been well drilled by Legolas not to say anything to his father.

Finally the king smiled he nodded, coming down to meet them. Remaining on bended knee, Alassë finally saw the king as he walked past her to greet his only child and heir. Long blond hair was kept out of his face by a thick braid and a mithril circle that showed his position as the head of the household.

Sharp green eyes that could hold compassion and mirth, she was sure of it for she had seen it before. Legolas bowed before his king and Thranduil said. "I welcome you all to my halls. Come in and receive the curtsey that the halls of Thranduil can offer to you." The king then went forward up the stairs and she knew it took every ounce of willpower that Thranduil possessed not to turn to confront Legolas about Gimli.

They went towards the king's private study but before they arrived there Thranduil turned to say. "My guards will show you to your rooms so that you may refresh yourself." With a quick shake of his head Thranduil bid Legolas to follow.

The prince turned quickly to press her hand and she found him smiling at her before he walked after his sire. She followed the guards with Gimli by her side. Before they departed for their own rooms, the dwarf turned to her and said. "It seems that the elven king has decided not to grace me with so much as even a glance. This might be an interesting stay here."

"Gimli, please do not do anything to annoy or anger lord Thranduil. He will be courteous to you but you must be friendly to him as well." She softly said, smiling as she saw the look on the dwarf's face. "Please for Legolas who has named you elven friend."

There was some debate going on inside the dwarf's head before he said. "For Legolas I shall be curtious to his sire. Although I am not sure if the elf has gotten all of his good qualities from Thranduil or from his mother. But only time will tell. I will see you for supper then, my lady."

He turned then to enter his own room. Alassë followed the guard who took her seemingly to one of the wings that the family was located in as well. "Prince Legolas asked for a room close by his own and the kings. I hope this room is suitable for you. If not he also said that you could ask another one. His room is just around the corner. I shall call you for dinner is everything is in order, my lady?"

The servant bowed and she smiled, saying. "Yes, everything is well. I thank you for your kindness." She received a smile in return before she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Her stuff has already been brought up and she smiled when she saw the white sheets that lay on the bed. They looked very comfortable and she longed to lie down but first a nice hot bath would do to rid herself of the dust that she had collected on the trail.

She walked to the bathroom in the mean time removing the pins from her hair. Leaving it to tumbled down her shoulders, she then walked back to her pack to try and find a suitable dress that would be fit for Thranduil's halls.

She wanted to make a good impression on Thranduil, especially when she was in the company of the dwarf and while Legolas had asked permission of lord Elrond to court her, he had yet to ask permission of his own father. She was not sure Thranduil would give it willingly.

The king of the woodland realm was known to be stubborn and very protective of his only son. She could not blame him but she was determent to make a good impression on the ancient elf.

Finally she had selected a dress of deep grey. It was not the best dress she owned but they were all in Rivendell. She hoped it would be enough and while she laid it on the bed to get all the wrinkles out, she then proceeded towards the bedroom to take a nice and long bath.

When she emerged a good hour later, she dressed herself in dry and clean clothes, leaving the dress on the bed. Finally making her way onto the small balcony, she hoped that the last rays of the sun would still be warm enough to dry her hair.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the warmth on her face. A soft whistled caught through the stillness of the afternoon and she opened her eyes to glance around. The trees around her were still and there was not a bird in sight.

She turned full circle to inspect the other large balcony next to hers. The doors that led the room were ajar but there was no one in sight. Frowning she turned her fact back to the afternoon sun, dismissing the notion that nobody could hurt her here.

She was good at defending herself and there was no one around. The whole world around her was still and she revelled in the peace of the woods that surrounded her. Now she could understand why Legolas loved it so. He was a wood elf and they enjoyed the trees. She could grow to like it here.

She hummed a soft tune to herself and the next moment two strong arms went around her waist. Her eyes flew open and the first instinct was to struggle and knock her opponent of balance. She struggled against the strong grip, feeling her warrior instincts kick in.

She did not scream for she knew it could result in her getting hurt and eventually she simply resulted to the last of her defence, simply knocking them both to the ground. She could hear a low groan behind her as she landed heavily on her attacked.

The next moment she tried to turn in the now loose embrace to finish the fight. She balled her fist to slam it into her attacker's face. She would wonder about the consequences later. Yet her fist was caught in a tight grip and with a loud cry she flung herself at her opponent without even looking at him.

The balance shifted as she tried to kick out and she was flipped over on her back. Biting back a curse, she could feel herself being pinned to the floor. Whoever had attacked her was stronger then her. For a moment she considered raising her voice but the idea stilled when she found herself looking into stunning blue eyes.

Eyes that flashed in amusement as she was still held to the ground. Yet the elf was panting slightly as was she but the well formed lips curled into a bemused smile. "Would it be safe for me to release you or might you attack me again?" The soft voice came and she blushed.

She shook her head at Legolas and the prince smiled before he eased his weight off her and sat down on the floor as she sat up. "You should not have surprised me so." Alassë softly answered as she dusted herself off.

"I announced my presence. That you did not hear me is not my fault." Legolas replied, still smiling. She turned to look at him and he roared with laughter. "Perhaps is would be wise not to sneak up on you anymore."

"I could not sense you." This time she really looked at him and immediately dropped her gaze. Legolas was wearing a tunic that was open to the waist, showing firm muscles. Yet it did nothing but deepen her blush as she struggled for control.

Finally she raised her eyes to his face to ask. "Why did you come to ambush me?"

Legolas grinned as he hugged his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, saying. "I just wanted to surprise you that is all. Do you always tackle your friends like that?"

"My friends know better then to try and sneak up on me. I could have killed you, Legolas. I do not think it would be a wise idea to face lord Thranduil then after I had knocked his only son off the balcony."

"You would not dare?!"

"I would have. If you had not announced who you were in self-defence I might have knocked your off the balcony. I am a trained warrior, Legolas and you caught me off guard. It may have been my own fault but you attacked me." Alassë tried to be serious but found herself smiling.

"It was a game that we used to play but I suppose that you do not know me well enough to know when I approach. But I do hope that I may get to know you so that you can sense me approach." Legolas came a bit closer as he continued. "I still meant what I said in the courtyard of Minas Tirith. You are the soul mate that I seek, Alassë. You are strong in spirit and very lovely. I need somebody who can challenge me like you can and while I know that our times might be rough because of my temper and stubbornness and your longing to leave and be independent I also know that I can fall hopelessly in love with you.."

The elf leaned in to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle peace around them. Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears as she opened her eyes to find that Legolas had moved even closer. She smiled at him and allowed her mind to reach out towards his.

He smiled at her and then opened his mind slightly so she could read his feelings. She could feel the gentle probing of his own mind and she was amazed at his gentleness. She had always heard that the Eryn Lasgalen prince was always cocky and arrogant but he was none of those things.

He might have had everything that the Silvan elves had as well, like stubbornness and a stiff neck but he was more accepting then his own people. And for that she was glad. She leaned in closer and softly said. "I have something to tell you but I am afraid it might be too soon to do so."

His eyes were gentle and his lips curled into a comfortable smile as he said. "You can tell me everything, Alassë. I want you to know that."

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with his. She was comforted by his smile and while taking a deep breath, she said. "I think I can lose my heart to you, Legolas and love you."

She immediately dropped her gaze, afraid of the rejection she would see in his eyes that she had seen in the eyes of other males before but strong fingers hooked underneath her chin and she was forced to meet his gaze. To her surprise she did not find and rejection but only happiness in the sky blue orbs.

He gave her one of those beautiful smiles and then said in a rush of hot breath against her lips. "That makes me very happy, Alassë."

She only had the change to smile as his lips were upon hers. The kiss was gentle and drawn out. Alassë felt bliss well up within her as she thought about the fact that she could be with this elf for eternity.

Finally Legolas broke away to gaze into her eyes. She raised a hand to touch his cheek and the elf leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. "I am happy if I could spend the rest of the night with you, just like this. The rest of my life spent with you would bring me bless. I came to ask if you would attend dinner as my lady tonight?"

"I would like that very much; Legolas but I only have one really decent dress. It is not made to be the consort of the elvish prince." She sighed softly and he smiled.

"You will look stunning in whatever you wear, Alassë. Please do not change anything just be yourself. For that is how I would like my people to see you." He smiled while he got to his feet and while waving his hand in goodbye, he disappeared back to his own balcony.

She got to her feet while humming softly and got ready for the evening, feeling happiness soar through her.

That evening she was slightly nervous as she entered the big festively dressed hall at Legolas' side. The prince had offered her an arm and she allowed him to escort her to the table. Finally seated next to the prince, she looked around the room.

There was conversation everywhere but the next moment it fell silent as king Thranduil rose and said. "To my honoured guests, lady Alassë of Rivendell and lord Gimli of the Lonely Mountain, I welcome you all with a toast. I also welcome my son home and your prince, Legolas."

Cheering commenced as Legolas rose to thank them all. She looked around and found herself looking into the king's eyes. Thranduil then smiled at her and she smiled back. She had met the king before and he had always been kind to her.

Eventually everybody settled back into conversation as dinner arrived. She could feel Legolas' hand enclose around her own as the elf drew her attention to him. He was speaking to Thranduil and she could see by the white lines in the king's face that Thranduil was angry.

"First you come home with a dwarf, Legolas and now you wish to court a commoner. I do wish for you to be happy but the quest has changed you, Greenleaf. I am sure there is nothing wrong with lady Alassë but are you sure that she is the one for you?"

"Yes, Ada, I am very sure. I wish to court Alassë." Legolas said sharply. Alassë swallowed hard when Thranduil's eyes bore into her own.

**So how should Thranduil react? Please review. **


	9. Prince Legolas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin. **

Alassë swallowed thickly but she did not look away when she met Thranduil's gaze. "What is your decision, my lord?" She asked softly.

Thranduil placed the napkin away on the table and looked away as he took a sip of his wine. She resisted the urge to fidget with her hands and finally Thranduil's gaze returned to her. "Where is your father, my child?" The king then asked.

She met Legolas' gaze and she could see by the concern in the prince's eyes that he wanted to cut in and tell his father not to ask such a thing. She squeezed his hand and said. "He is in Valinor, my lord. Lord Elrond has acted as my father instead. He has promised my father when my family sailed that he would take care of me."

Thranduil sighed and then said. "I suppose if Elrond has given his consent then I shall give mine as well. You are free to court Alassë, daughter of…" At this Thranduil look at Alassë and she quickly said. "My father's name is Alagos. (Storm)"

"Very well then. Legolas, you are free to court Alassë, daughter of Alagos. You shall be chaperoned, I do hope that you understand that, my son. So no sneaking away to be caught in a closet." Thranduil's voice was stern and Legolas tried his best to hide a smile.

"I will make a decision concerning your other friend, later. I do hope that you realize that I am still not happy with that." Legolas met his father's iron gaze with one of his own. "I named him elven friend, Atar and shall receive the curtsey of these halls our people will accept him. Times have changed and darkness no longer presses against our backs. They, in time, shall come to accept Gimli and Alassë as their own."

"We shall see, ion nin, we shall see." Thranduil only said softly and perhaps with a sad shake of his head.

"But enough of this sad conversation for now. You have come, Legolas and we shall celebrate." Thranduil raised his glass and Legolas followed, before they both drank deeply. Alassë knew that she was intruding in something private. She shifted her gaze and looked around the hall.

The stone hall was decorated in the colours of Eryn Lasgalen, green and brown. Long tapestries hung from the wall and many long tables sat in the hall. The doors to the garden were open to give entrance to the cool air of the night. Candles were lid everywhere and some torches as well to light the evening. A big fire roared in the middle of the floor.

People were eating and laughing, the atmosphere light and cheery. Alassë could not help but feel like she was intruding on something. Wood elves were the most private elves because of their hard struggles with the darkness. They had withstood the darkness for centuries without the help of rings or any magical objects. She knew they were proud and trusted no one but themselves.

She sighed, hoping that this would not be too true. The Silvan elves had all good reason not to trust anybody. They had been forced to flee from their woods in the south until only Thranduil's realm could withstand the darkness that had caused the new name of the woods, Mirkwood.

Now that the darkness was defeated, none could expect the wood elves to change their ways so quickly. She wondered if they would ever accept her, perhaps if she lingered long enough they might.

She took a sip of her own wine and then she felt gentle fingers on the back of her hand. Looking to the elf, she found herself locking her own eyes with Legolas' blue ones. They danced with joy and laughter as the elf said. "Does the lady mind if I claim the first dance of the evening?" The smile that came to his lips was breathtaking and she smiled herself.

"Nay, my lord, the lady does not mind. But perhaps not too much dancing tonight for the lady has ridden far today and she is slightly sore from sitting in the saddle for too long." She gave a small grin.

"The lord promises that the lady shall be well cared for. The lord shall make sure of it personally." Legolas bent over to kiss the back of her hand and she giggle. The next moment a soft hand tapped Legolas on the back and the elf turned to find himself looking at his father.

"Legolas, what did I tell you?" The king softly said. Legolas laughed and pushed his chair back, quickly holding out his hand for Alassë to take as the music started playing.

It was a slow tone and soon she placed her other hand on Legolas' shoulder as the prince played one hand on the small of her back. Alassë was not aware of the people who watched them. Some of the maidens looking at them with jealousy written on their faces.

The music was slow and haunting and they swayed together. Thranduil finally invited a female to dance with him as well and more couples joined them on the dance floor. "You dance well. If you dance as well as you fights then remind me never to challenge you to a dual." Legolas' voice was soft and she gave the prince a small smile.

"I did nearly throw you off the balcony, did I not?" She giggled when she saw the look on his face.

"Perhaps, if you had been lucky enough." He teased, leading her into a wild spin. She laughed helplessly at the speed of the spin, so out of tune with the slow music. Finally Legolas slowed the spin to a graceful circle and she allowed herself to be spun around.

Her skirt flared because of the slow and wide movements they both made and she felt happiness soar through her. "You caught me by surprise and I would have knocked you off the balcony had I the upper hand." She whispered back and Legolas tossed back his head and laughed.

The music reached a climax before ending abruptly. Legolas bowed his head and kissed her hand again as he said. "I thank the lady for this wonderful dance." Legolas turned to find himself locking his eyes with a beautiful Elleth.

The dark hair that hung down her back was shining beautifully as a joyful smile lid her face. Her green eyes sparkled and she said in a soft voice. "Have you forgotten me, Legolas?"

A smile lid the prince's face and he embraced her, saying. "Moriethel, of course I have not forgotten you, my old friend. It has been nearly too long since I last spoke to you." Alassë got a good look at the Elleth when she returned the embrace that she got from Legolas.

The elleth's face was beautiful and she seemed very expressive. She was laughing softly as Legolas embraced her warmly. The Elleth pressed the prince close when Legolas pulled back and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"There is somebody I wish for you to meet. This is Alassë from Rivendell. Atar has given his consent for us to court." Legolas held his other hand for Alassë to take but she hesitated slightly. The prince noticed and he looked at her as he said. "Alassë, this is Moriethel. She is my personal servant and she is like a mother to me. I suppose that you shall be forced to chaperone me as well."

Moriethel held out her hand and asked. "An elf from Rivendell? Are you perhaps the daughter of Alagos? You bear a striking resembles to him."

Alassë was amazed that Moriethel knew her father before a joyful smile crossed her face and she took the hand offered to her and she said. "Yes, that is my father. Not many people know him but he left for the west a long time ago." She blinked back tears when suddenly she realized how much she missed her father.

"Alassë, is everything alright?" She could feel a strong arm going around her back and focused her eyes to find herself looking into two pair of eyes. One pair green and one pair blue but both tintened with concern. She tried to smile but Legolas leaned in closer and softly said. "Perhaps you should retire for tonight, Alassë. It has been a long day.

She smiled and said. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea." She suddenly felt how weary she was and she did her best not to slumber against Legolas. The prince held her tightly and he softly said. "I think that I shall take you to your own. You do not look like you can walk on your own very far. I bid you a good night, Moriethel and I shall see you in the morning then."

"That is fine, Legolas. Do not get too friendly for you are not chaperoned at the moment, Elfling, remember it well." Moriethel moved to Thranduil as Legolas quickly said goodbye to his father before taking her hand and taking her out of the crowded hall.

"I can manage on my own, Legolas. You should not have to depart early from your own feast. It was just a bit crowded in there, which is all. It has been a long time since I last was on a party that was so crowded. You should stay there with your friends for they have a feast in order to celebrate your return." She stopped to smile at the prince.

"You are my guest. Beside father knows that I do not wish to spend the entire evening inside. I have just come back from a long journey so I do not mind if I can spent some time in my room." The elf sighed and finally smiled as continued. "Care for a cup of wine on my balcony before you retire?"

"Am I sure that you shall not try anything? For I shall knock you off the balcony then." She tried to be stern but when she saw the prince's mesmerizing smile, she smiled herself.

"I promise I shall be a gentleman." He answered, holding out his hand. She took it and together they walked up the broad stairway to the family's private chambers. Legolas finally held open his doorway and Alassë gasped when she saw the massive rooms of the prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

There was one sitting room with a couch and several chair placed around a table. Rugs lied in front of a big fireplace and the doors were thrown open to the bedroom. The bedroom was at least as big as the sitting room. The only difference was that there was a big bed and a dressing table with a big mirror.

One wall of the room was filled with closets and the other walls were dyed in a dark green colour. Alassë could see a door that probably led to the bathroom but the door was closed. She already felt like she was intruding in Legolas' private life. The prince gestured for her to go on to the balcony as he got the wine.

She walked outside to settle on the ledge and stared out in the darkening woods. The next moment a glass was set down next to her and a soft arm was wrapped around her waist and she leaned contently back against Legolas. She picked up her glass as the prince did the same thing.

"To us." He said softly, holding up his glass for her to toast. She tilted her glass to his own and said. "To us, Legolas." Legolas took a sip as did Alassë. She could feel the fatigue making her limps heavy and she could not help but yawn.

She felt content looking out into the starry night and being near Legolas. Legolas chuckled softly as he watched how Alassë dozed against him. The next moment he sat his glass down and while placing on arm underneath her knees, he lifted her up.

She startled awake as she was picked up. Her eyes looked up to meet his own and Legolas smiled down at her as he said. "Do not worry. I shall take care of you. I do not think it would be wise if you were to go back to your room tonight. You were barely awake just then when we were drinking wine. You shall sleep in my bed tonight and I shall sleep on the couch in the sitting room. The doors can be locked and closed from the inside out so you have nothing to fear from me."

He sat her down on the bed and she slipped out of her shoes. Legolas gave her a shirt and she quickly went to the bathing room to change. When she came back, Legolas had slipped into his own night clothing and was pulling back the covers from the bed.

"Legolas, please stay here. There is no reason for you to sleep anywhere else. Please sleep in your own bed; I would not like to chase you out of it." The prince finally smiled and together they slipped into the big bed. Legolas kept his distance but when Alassë tugged him closer, he complied, holding himself with her.

She melted against him and then pushed herself up to kiss him. He moaned her name into the kiss and then she broke away to rest her head on his chest, hearing the soft heartbeat underneath her ear. Legolas' arms came around her and he cradled her close. Together they fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**So how should Thranduil react when he finds out that they have been sleeping together? Update might be long because I am going on holiday so bear with me please. Please review. **


	10. A father that is king

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

"Legolas Thranduilion, how dare you!" A voice close by nearly roared, shaking Alassë out of pleasant dreams. She focussed her eyes upon the stern figure of Moriethel standing at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips. It took her a moment to focus upon her surroundings and she blushed fiercely red when she realized she had been sleeping peacefully in Legolas' arms.

The prince in question was detangling himself from the blankets and trying his best to look innocent. "Moriethel, my dear, we merely fell asleep together, nothing more." He shook himself free from the blankets with surprisingly easy grace.

He smiled at Moriethel and she turned a stern eye upon him, giving Alassë the time to draw the blankets up to her chest. She sat up with the blankets wrapped around her. "It is my fault, Moriethel. I told Legolas it would be alright if he slept in his own bed. I could not make it to my own room."

The maid turned to her and said. "Legolas is to blame here. He does not like to follow the rules. I will have a stern word with your father about this, Elfling. I will leave you to dress now. You better go to your own room, lady Alassë. I do not wish for the king to find you here." With those words Moriethel exited the room.

"Perhaps she is right. I better go to my own room before your father comes here. I do not wish for him to find us here. I shudder to think what he will think when he finds me in your bed barely dressed." She tried to joke and Legolas dropped next to her on the mattress.

"You should not hurry. Moriethel will give you plenty of time to get out of the room before Atar gets here. He will probably not say anything to you about but merely lecture me about the proper traditions of courting. He does not like it when I share a maiden's bed. Not that it has happened much of course." He gave her that mesmering smile that had her melting all over.

"Some would say that it would be unwise of me as well to even stay in your room and allowing you to take me to bed. But I think it adds to the fun. Not that I have courted many males of course." She grinned at him and Legolas lay down again.

"I slept very peacefully with you beside me and it is something that I would not mind having for a long time. Perhaps we should do this more often. I will lock the door next time and make sure that not even Moriethel will come in." The prince's blue eyes were upon her and she allowed him to take her hand.

"I do not remember much about the night at all. I hope I did not do anything embarrassing." She joked softly, her other hand reaching up to stroke his hair. He relaxed further and said. "Not that I know of. You are guilty however of lying very close beside me. But I know the excellent punishment for that." He grinned at her and she allowed the smile to mirror on her own face.

"I think I better get dressed and go to my own room. I do not wish to face lord Thranduil when he comes to see if the rumours are true. I think Moriethel will have reached your father by now." She gathered the blankets to her and she wrapped it around her own body, knowing that she still wore the prince's shirt but also that it was not long enough to go past her waist.

She picked up the dress and moved to go to out the room. The soft calling of her name made her turn around to face Legolas. The prince had set up and he said. "You better take that door. My father is waiting in the sitting room. He just came in and he is giving me a moment to get dressed. Hurry up else I fear that you may find that my father shall force all liberties aside and simply spanks me."

"Are you sure I do not wish to see that?" She shot back, quickly leaving the room. Legolas swallowed thickly and forced the smile off his face. He then rose elegantly and got dressed. He loved her already, least when she was so playful. He had lied to her, saying that he had slept peacefully and he had but he had also watched her face for a couple of hours, counting himself lucky to have her by his side.

He made sure that nothing showed in his face and he then opened the door to his private sitting room. He finally saw his father standing by the window with his arms crossed behind his back. Thranduil was staring outside, lost in thought and he did not seem to hear Legolas close the door behind him.

"Morning Atar." The younger elf said very softly as he walked to the couch. His mouth watered at the sight of food there. He looked at his father but did not reach out for the food. Instead he stood at attention, waiting for his sire to acknowledge him.

Finally Thranduil sighed and said. "Eat, Legolas. I would not want to face the cook when I send back the food and allow my son to go hungry. I need to speak to you about the courting concerning lady Alassë. And your friendship concerning lord Gimli. You have come home a changed elf, Legolas."

Sitting down Legolas dug into the food. He was hungry and he knew why his father had waited for him to speak to these matters while they obviously weighted so heavily upon the king's mind. Thranduil was not easily angered but he was used to being obeyed as a king. Legolas' allegiance belonged to his father and while Thranduil was his sire he was also the king of Legolas and Legolas was a sworn subject of the realm.

"War can change even the most stubborn elf, Atar." Legolas replied, pausing to chew some bread before he took a swallow of the milk and then looked up at his sire. Thranduil had turned back to him halfway and one golden eyebrow was raised. The king was waiting patiently for the younger elf to continue.

Legolas gathered his breath, it would not be fun for his father to hear what he thought was the truth for they had fought the darkness for a long time together and they had done so without any aid. "The world outside is changing, Ada. The Era of the Rings of Power is over and while the elves have survived the darkness, they cannot remain. We will pass into legends for the era of Men has come upon us. Lord Elrond has realized this by the marriage of lady Evenstar to the king of Gondor. I want to aid the children of Men. I know I will not sail until lord Aragorn dies."

He paused to take a breath and Thranduil walked closer. The elven king seemed old as he faced his son and said. "You are my only son and heir, Legolas. I had always thought that when I sailed or passed, you would look after our people. Yet now you come back from war and when I hear everything that you have done, I am so proud of you but I also see a changed elf. You are in love with a female warrior and named a dwarf elven friend. I am worried for you and I fear that you shall not look after our people when I sail."

"I will look after our people, Atar but I cannot remain here. Lord Elessar has asked of me to bring some of the elven folk down to south Itilien to heal the woods there. I wish to settle a colony there for the elves who do not wish to sail yet." Legolas took another bite of bread.

"It seems that much more has changed. I worry for you, Greenleaf. If you remain too close with the mortals you shall fade yourself. This kind of grief can only heal when you reach Valinor. I am concerned for you, Legolas."

Legolas looked up at his sire and said. "Gimli is a good and loyal friend, Atar. He will remain my friend until the day he dies and I shall remain by his side until such a time. Alassë is a good companion to have and she is making me feel things that I have never felt before. She makes me forget all my worries and I only wish to remain close to her. I do not know where this may lead but I wish to court her to see what the potential of such a love is."

"I cannot really forbid it, you know. As your lord such an allegiance is not very well for a prince but since you are becoming your own lord, it would be wise to have a lady at your side. As your father I have expressed my concerns. You know my answer, Legolas. The only thing I ask my son is caution. And to remain in Eryn Lasgalen for now. But do obey the rules, ion nin. They are there for a reason."

Legolas choked back a smile at his father words and he nodded, grasping a piece of bread. As Thranduil leaned back in his chair, Legolas began to the tale of the War of the Ring and the bond between father and son became stronger and stronger as Legolas felt at peace with the outside world.

**Hope you liked it. Send me some ideas and review of course. **


	11. The prince in private

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Not many reviews, I kind of feel sad right now. Oh well let's begin. **

Alassë hurried to the door when the already familiar knock came. She took a moment to glance at her reflection in the mirror before she opened the door. She wanted to call out Legolas' name but it froze on her face when lord Thranduil smiled at her. Startled, she bowed before the king and said softly,

"I am sorry, my lord, but I thought it was Legolas."

She stepped inside when the older elf gestured with his head to the door. Giving her another smile, Thranduil stepped inside.

"Yes, he is a lot like me in habits. Including his rapping at doors." The king seated himself in an empty chair and glanced around the room.

The room was neat, organized. Some personal items were stowed in a corner but it did not look like something had exploded in the room like it always did when Legolas had just returned home. Thranduil then turned back to see Alassë smiling at him as she stood in front of him.

He gestured with his hands to the other empty seat and she sat down on the edge of the chair. He sighed before leaning forward.

"I came to discuss the relationship between you and Legolas. Please allow me to finish before you interrupt. You are courting a prince, my lady, and this relationship will soon be made public."

"I know you do not wish for me to court Legolas, my lord, but we made the decision together…" Alassë was looking at Thranduil as the king held up his hand and said softly.

"I know, my dear. And I do not begrudge him that. Unlike the rumours you have no doubt heard, I wish for my son to be happy with whoever his heart's choice is. I spoke to Legolas about this and he is quite sure that he wishes to continue this courtship. The next most logical step for us to do is to introduce you to my people. My people are not easily accepting, Alassë. They care for their prince and wish to see him happy. You will have to prove yourself to them and that might be hard. Do not look for support near the other maidens, for they shall not give it to you."

"I will not look to them for support, my lord. But I am wondering if you will support me?"

Thranduil smiled at her, a true genuine smile that warmed his face and then he said, "You learn quickly, my child. I will support you for I know that you need it." She was pleased by his responce as she looked at lord Thranduil.

The elven lord leaned back in his seat and then said, "Legolas has asked you to meet him in the gardens if you are willing. You will find them pleasing, I think, and they shall be concealed."

Thranduil laughed lightly when she rose eagerly.

"Do you require anything else, my lord?" She turned to him and he smiled, gesturing with his hand to her as he said, "No, child, you go and have fun with my son. Mind you, not _too_ much fun."

She laughed and then hurried out of the room, taking quick steps towards the garden. Halfway down the hall a hand suddenly was wrapped tightly around her arm and she startled as she was pulled into an empty corridor. She immediately turned but her arms were held behind her back in an iron grip and she was crushed against a warm chest.

She struggled, trying to kick her assailant when lips were suddenly pressed upon her own and she gasped. The next moment she melted into the kiss when she realized that it was Legolas. The prince crushed her to him and he released her hands as he wrapped strong arms around her waist while deepening the kiss.

Her arms went around his neck and she could feel the silky hair against her hands. She forgot all about her earlier fear when she learned it was Legolas and she lost herself in the kiss.

Thranduil exited Alassë's room shortly after she had left. He could see what Legolas saw in her. There was a certain spirit that shone through at times like this when they were speaking together. She would be a good match for Legolas.

Thranduil looked around when he walked past the many corridors towards his private study. The corridors in the family wing were abandoned. All save one. Thranduil walked back when he saw two entwined figures standing in the otherwise empty corridor. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow as he saw it was Legolas and Alassë.

"Ahum!" He forced out, noticing with a trained eye how his son stiffened before he broke the kiss. Legolas smiled at him and then said, much to his annoyance. "Hello, Adar. What brings you here?"

Alassë could feel the colour spread across her cheeks but she only smiled innocently at the king who stood before her. She felt Legolas' hand coming to rest upon the small of her back as the elven hand twisted in the fabric, warning her not to say a word.

Thranduil's eyes bore into her own with an intensity that frightened her for a moment, but Legolas met his father's gaze with his own. "These are my own halls, Legolas. I was more wondering what you were doing in an empty corridor with lady Alassë?"

Legolas shared a look with her but then decided that his father had probably seen too much. He sighed and then answered. "Well I was kissing her, Ada. I believe you saw that. We were on the way to the garden…"

"You could not possibly be on your way to the garden, Legolas, if you were kissing her. Or do you wish to tell me that you had somehow stumbled and fallen upon Alassë?" Thranduil's voice was stern as he gazed upon the two younger elves.

Alassë now met his gaze without flinching before she spoke. "No, my lord. I was the one who kissed Legolas. He was just about to push me away, were you not?"

She looked at Legolas and the prince took a moment to share a smile with her before saying, "I was very busy with trying to push her away." The prince managed to look serious Then Legolas pulled her past a stunned Thranduil, saying,

"We shall be in the gardens when you have need of us, my lord."

The king shook his head, wondering if he should walk after them. But it had been a long time since he had seen Legolas so carefree. Hiding a smile he went back on his way, perhaps he would not interrupt them just yet.

Legolas pulled Alassë along into the gardens, then allowing her to take his arm. He could see the smile on her face and knew it reflected on his own face. Together they walked to a grassy area where they sat down. Legolas had soon lain down on his back while Alassë remained seated, playing with some strands of grass.

"When do you plan on moving to Ithilien?" The question caught Legolas off guard but he smiled at her and closed his eyes before he answered.

"Perhaps within the year. I will have to have my father's consent and then of course ask who is willing to travel with me. Many elves will be forced to leave their lives behind and I believe it is right for me to spend some time in Eryn Lasgalen."

"And would you expect of me to stay by your side the entire time?" The next question was asked with an obvious hesitation. Legolas opened his eyes to find Alassë chewing her bottom lip.

"If you want you are most welcome to stay in Eryn Lasgalen. If you wish to go home then you should do so. I am sure Elrond would welcome you." He reached out to place a hand upon her knee and she smiled at him gratefully.

"I know, but I would love to remain here." Her smile had broadened and Legolas could feel his heart skip a beat when he gazed upon her face. She was beautiful to him with that joyful smile playing across her lips and the light playing across her hair.

"Then you should. I would not dare to send you away." Legolas lay back down and closed his eyes, relaxing in the warm sun. He felt drowsiness creep up on him as it always did when he was dozing in the sun; yawning, he relaxed further.

Alassë hid her smile when she saw how relaxed Legolas was. He seemed so different from the prince that she had first met in the hallways. In the many times that she had visited Mirkwood, she had never met prince Legolas, for the elf was usually away. Yet something about the prince had caught her eye when she had first met him.

Her eyes travelled over his body as her thoughts drifted. Like most elves his lithe build belied his strength. He appeared cold unless his voice rang out in anger or in a greeting. His beauty was famous and had been known to sway countless maidens but she knew that Legolas did not care for it.

She suddenly stilled her gaze as she noticed that Legolas was watching her. The prince's eyes were intense as they locked with her own. Desire washed over her senses as she leaned towards Legolas. The elf raised himself and then met her lips for a kiss.

Her lips were suddenly on fire and she opened her mouth to allow Legolas' tongue in. The next moment Legolas rolled them over and deepened their kiss, careful not to press her with his weight. The next moment she could feel his hand beginning to travel up her leg, pushing the skirt out of the way.

The next moment he broke the kiss and immediately flushed scarlet. Hiding his gaze, he rolled off her. She sat up, confused suddenly.

"Legolas, was there something that I did not do right…" She tried to form the correct words as her mind burned with shame.

"It is nothing you have done, Alassë. We are just not supposed to do _that_. I am sorry. I forgot myself." The prince reached out to take her in a comfortable hug. "We are courting and we should be chaperoned. It seems I cannot trust myself, or you." He laughed lightly and she could feel laughter well up inside her.

"I would be happy to do it again, soon." She purred against his ear and as she met his eyes; she could not help but smile and knew that soon there would be another round of those kisses that she was beginning to enjoy and for that she was happy.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I need ideas of course. Beta edited by Lady of the Willows ;)**


	12. The prince in public

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here Legolas will appear in public and he will be quite different. Let's begin. **

Alassë looked out over the crowd, seeing the people before her that regarded her with cold detachment as they cheered for their prince. She could see the practised smile on Legolas' face as she was reminded of only yesterday when they had been so carefree in the garden.

"Silence!" One of the guards boomed as Thranduil came forward. The elven king held up his hand and yet the smile on his face was exactly the same as with Legolas.

She was frightened of the prince, he seemed cold and detached, not the warm joyful person that she had come to known over time as they had travelled together and spent time together. Yet now it seemed like a mask had slid into place, a mask that she could not penetrate.

Alassë faintly could hear Thranduil speaking, telling them about Legolas' plan to move to Ithilien. She stood a bit backwards from the crowd, not in full view but where Gimli stood next to her.

The plump dwarf was currently trying to see past the many guards that were standing in front of them as he said. "The lad seems strange now standing there. He reminds me of the first time I met him, the way he appears so cold and uncaring."

Alassë suppressed a smile and she sank down beside the dwarf on her knees, saying. "Yet Legolas is none of these things, Gimli. You and I both know it. Legolas has played this part for most of his life and he is used to it. Within a few moments we shall be standing there as well."

She rose easily to catch the blue eyes before Legolas looked back at the crowd before him. To see his people again as he watched their reaction. It seemed like they were accepting, some of the younger elves swaying as they looked at him and at the new sense of adventure that this could mean to them.

The prince smiled, feeling the touch of his father's mind on his own. _"They seems accepting, Ada. But I wonder how they shall accept Alassë." _

"_They have no choice, ion nin. She is a fine lady and a good match for you. Together you shall lead your own people to a new land. The time of the Eldar is over and only by aiding men can we ensure that our legends do not pass as we do. You have my consent but still it will not be easy to ensure Alassë's position by your side. But you will need her support and you must be truthful to her from the moment you allow her to become more then a friend. You shall be courting in front of the public and they do not wish to see their prince heartbroken, ion nin." _

Legolas glanced to the right, into the green eyes as his father nodded. Legolas then looked over his left shoulder and nodded, telling the guard that they were ready.

"My son shall remain in Eryn Lasgalen till the ending of the year at which he shall, by king Elessar's request, move to south Ithilien to build a new elven colony. With him travels lady Alassë of Rivendell and anybody who wishes to join them. I would like to call them both forward so that they can pledge troth."

Alassë could see how Legolas stiffened and he glanced at his father. The prince had pressed his lips tightly together as Alassë came forward. She could hear the shocked gasps from the crowd as she took her place beside Legolas.

Her own shock disappeared as anger began to take over. Thranduil had manoeuvred her in a tight spot that made it impossible for her to say no. Instead of asking this of her in private, now she could not embarrassed Legolas or Thranduil by saying no.

She bit her lip, seeing the same emotions in Legolas' eyes as the elf angrily regarded his father. Yet as his hand grasped her, she wanted to run suddenly. She wanted to run away as Legolas' hand tightened.

For a moment she feared that his anger was directed at her but the next moment he held it almost lovingly and pulled her closer, one hand wrapped around her waist. His eyes were still fixed upon Thranduil's unmoving form as the king stood frozen next to the prince.

Only Thranduil's green eyes bore into Legolas his own as if he dared the prince to speak. Finally Legolas looked away yet Alassë could see the moment of sadness in the eyes of Thranduil. For most this would signal a victory but she knew that it meant something else for Thranduil.

She wondered briefly if Legolas had known about this but the elf squeezed her hand as they both walked forward. She suddenly wanted to weep and hide away but she kept her head up high. When Legolas turned to her, she could briefly see the regret on the elf's fair face before it disappeared behind the mask.

She faced Legolas, her back to the crowd and gave him her hand which he held gently. She accepted the other silver ring that Thranduil gave her but she refused to meet the king's face as the older elf softly whispered. "By the troth you will be true to one another and within a year's time both of you can break this troth or bind if you so desire. My consent is given now."

She could feel Legolas tensing as the prince hissed. "Normally the troth is pledged if we had intended to marry but we had not. We have barely begun the courtship… How dare you….!"

"Silence! You can question me and accuse me when we are in private but I shall not have you do so in public, Legolas. You forget your place, prince! Your people have need of hope and if this is the way to give it to them then so be it. You can break the troth if you so desire after the year is over." Legolas fell silent as he heard the low words being hissed in his direction.

Alassë blinked back tears. This was all wrong. When she had ever thought about pledging troth was that it would be romantic and not forced upon her. Yet she stilled her mind and desires, there would be a time for that later.

"I promise for this year to be true to you and court you in the ways of the elves, Alassë, daughter of Agalos." Legolas' voice was soft as he placed the silver ring upon her finger.

She trembled as she took the other silver ring and recited the promise that Legolas had said. "I promise for this year to be true to you and court you in the ways of the elves, Legolas, son of Thranduil." She placed the silver ring upon his finger without meeting his gaze, afraid that she would break down if she did.

He kissed her lightly, holding on for a moment longer then what would be good. Then the crowd cheered and she faced the crowd again, keeping her gaze trained upon the floor, not meeting any of the gazes.

Finally it was over and as the crowd drifted away as Thranduil walked back inside, followed closely by one enraged prince and one maiden who demanded answers. Thranduil walked into his study, leaving the door open for them to enter and then he barked to the guards that he did not wish to be disturbed.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts but Legolas did not allow it when the prince forced out, trying to stay calm through he was boiling on the inside. He spared a glance at Alassë and he could see the sadness in her eyes. If not for his father's need to please their people there was another reason why he should not have done this, it was not fair to her. She deserved more then that. "How dare you even make these assumptions, Adar? How dare you to announce that we will pledge troth without speaking to us first? What made you think that we wanted to pledge troth in the first place?"

Alassë could hear the words but they barely registered, even as the numbness spread through her when the words registered in her mind finally. Yet she turned it to anger, looking at Thranduil who was glancing at her and then back at Legolas as he finally said in a calm voice. "Like I said before, Legolas, you are a prince and therefore your private life is not so private. I know you do not like this but as you can choice who you court then I can choice, as your king, how that relationship will be. You are old enough to marry and you need to have a lady by your side when you go to Ithilien."

She could not just stand here and while muttering a quick apology, she fled, leaving both elves in her wake. Thranduil looked at her rethreading form as Legolas hissed. "Do you see what you have done now, Ada? Alassë is very fond of her freedom and you have baited her into something that she perhaps does not want. You have tricked her, as you have tricked me. You could have at least asked, Adar. I do not want to lose her because of this…." Finally the younger elf fell silent as he sighed; running a hand through his hair and taking off the mithril circlet he was wearing.

"Then go after her, Legolas. You have said that you did not want to pledge troth wit her and now you have crushed her as much as I have. She is young and perhaps that this is the first time that a suitor has laid claim. Her spirit is fierce and she will be a good match for you." Legolas laid the circlet on the table as he answered.

"We need to speak of this another time, Adar but for now more pressing matters are weighing on my mind." The younger elf then walked out of the room, nearly running out into the hallway. He barely had time to dodge Gimli as the dwarf grinned at him and called out.

"So you are pretty serious about the lass…" Legolas only stopped for one moment to call out. "We will speak about this later, Gimli."

The response the dwarf gave was lost on Legolas as the elf hurried further and finally he caught up with her as she moved to go up the stairway to the first level. He caught her arm, spinning her around as she cried out. "Release me, Legolas!"

He wrapped another arm around her and softly said. "Hush, whatever you heard I did not mean it. To tell you the truth I had not even thought about pledging troth with you and I am sorry that Ada manoeuvred both of us into such a tight spot. But if there would be anybody with who I would like to pledge troth, and then you are the one."

"Then perhaps we should break this troth if you are not sure..." She struggled against him but he did not release her.

"But the thing is, I do not want to break troth with you. I am sorry that I did not ask in a more romantic way for you deserve so much more. Will you allow me to make it up to you and ask you properly, tonight at dinner?" She finally nodded, melting against him as she fingered the silver ring that was on his finger.

Burying her head in his shoulders, she sighed with relief and Legolas held her, the anger at his father going to the background as he held the elf he could possibly marry.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	13. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So what you want to see? Let me know. Elrohir will make an appearance. **

Alassë sat up in the window sill, watching the moon play across the garden as she rose higher and higher in the sky. Nearly a month had gone by since she had pledged troth with Legolas and happy messages came for the prince of Eryn Lasgalen and his betrothed.

Yet she still could not be happy nor could she shake the feeling of anger at Thranduil. He had betrayed her trust and she could not forgive him for that. He had mevoured her into a part that she did not want and was not yet ready to play.

Yet there was nothing she could do for she would embarrass both her and Legolas. People had begun to arriving for the feat held in honour of Legolas. People from Rivendell and with them Elrohir. Yet she did not wish to see the elf.

She had done her best to avoid him but it seemed to no avail and now she was waiting for him to come to her. He had looked at her when he saw her but there was no hate in his gaze, only pity but she would not have it. She was not some weak kitten that could be used to everybody's pleasure.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she called out enter, expecting Elrohir but not surprised when king Thranduil entered. The king seemed agitated somehow and finally his booming voice came. "Would you accept an apology if I meant it, my child?"

"No, my lord for if you meant it, you would change the events that have taken place and you will not do so. So you do not mean." She did not uncurl from her place in the window sill to pay her respects to Thranduil.

The green eyes narrowed as they settled upon her stern face and finally Thranduil seemed to deflate and answered. "I made a mistake in doing so. I did not only jeopardize my relationship with Legolas but his as well with you. I am truly sorry for doing so, Alassë. It was not my intent."

"Then what was your intend, oh mighty king?" She sneered, losing her temper in a rare fit of anger. She jumped from the window sill to face the lord who stood his ground. Her anger left her trembling but she thrived on it, knowing that it might be the only weapon she had against Thranduil.

"My son needs a lady by his side when he goes to Ithilien. You are right for him, Alassë. You are strong and passionate but I had to test you. When you did not respond in the way that I hoped, I grew fearful. I feared that you would not be able to handle it and that I would be forced to break the troth between you and my son as you know can happen in the direst of circumstances. That is why I came today…."

"You came to break the troth?" She stopped pacing, suddenly too shocked to even move.

Thranduil smiled gently and stepped forward, recognizing a wayward child when he saw one. "No, my dear. You are reacting in the way that I hoped you would. Your manners would not allow you to face humiliation in front of the crowd by saying no to Legolas. But when you avoided me, I thought that you were in shock so instead I sought you out, trying to coax a reaction out of you…."

"I am not a dog, Thranduil who can just do your bidding and then be wiped at the appropriate time when something goes wrong…" She cried out.

"Oh, I know. You met me head on, like Legolas said you would. You are worthy of him, my child, even when you do not think so." The elven lord took a step closer and regarded her with kind eyes as she swayed with the knowledge that had been given to her.

That it had been a test all along. She had not even realized that Thranduil would test her. It had entered her mind that the elven lord would demand of her to show her worth but she had not thought that it would be like this. Gentle hands caught her shoulders and she focussed upon brilliant green eyes. A gentle, fatherly smile had replaced the caress of Thranduil's face, making it appearing young again and the joy in his eyes was overwhelming.

Her hands tighten on velvet shoulders and the next moment she was gently pulled against a soft clothed chest. She staggered into the warmth of the embrace as soft hands stroked her hair as she took deep breaths to try and compose herself.

Yet she realized as she relaxed into the embrace that Thranduil knew what she needed now because he was a father. The king cared about his child; more then he dared to admit. He did not want to hurt Legolas or deny his son to choice but as a king he looked out for his people and as a father he looked out for his son.

She buried her head against the king's broad chest, allowing him to comfort her for one moment more. Thranduil did not speak, did not say a word, and merely tighten his grip until she finally had enough strength to break away.

"You are a remarkable lady, Alassë. One I would be proud to call my daughter one day." The king's voice was soft and private and she changed to look up at him. He smiled a little, mussing her hair up as he finally said. "You will receive my blessing in a year time if you wish to bind with my son."

With those words Thranduil left her chambers, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She smiled, knowing that the king had apologized in his own way. "Do not tell me that you are courting king Thranduil as well, Alassë?"

She turned, finding Elrohir standing in the doorway. The younger one of the Imlandris' twins seemed angry as he leaned casual against the doorframe. She beckoned him to enter and he did, settling in a chair. "Why does it appear so, Elrohir?" She answered softly, her voice polite but cool.

She had not forgotten the earlier encounter with Elrohir, when he had been so adamant about taking her back with him to Rivendell. "You once said that you did not wish to be trapped, yet here I find that you are trapped in more ways then one. You are betrothed to a prince who might not even marry you. You are with people you barely know and who neither might nor accept you. It seems to me that you are successfully trapped, my dear."

"It may appear so and I will not argue with you that I sometimes find it overwhelming but there is a certain adventure to it…"

"Adventure? You must be losing your mind! You call this an adventure?" Elrohir then abandoned all pretence and shook her. She pushed him away, not really angry but more annoyed. Elrohir was very different from Legolas, the half elf struggling with his choice to sail or to remain behind and become mortal.

Yet she would lose him as a friend but he did not seem to be more then that at his moment to her. Yet Legolas seemed more then that. He was kind to her, sweet and passionate and easy for a laugh. Unlike Elrohir who was more open but she could not help but feeling that he did not really want her. He loved her, there was not doubt in her mind that he did but somehow she had gotten the idea that he did not really want her the way Legolas did.

"Elrohir, for me this is an adventure. It seemed like my life has started and while the time of the Eldar is ending, Legolas and I shall move to Ithilien. I have made my choice…."

"You would choice an elf that has manoeuvred you into a position you do not wish to be in? Why?" Elrohir sounded hurt now and Alassë took his hand, saying softly.

"I cannot love you like you deserve to be loved, Elrohir. This change has been given to me and Legolas and if after that year we find that we are not fit for marrying each other, then so be it. There shall be no regrets. But I cannot ask you to stay here with me when you deserve to so much more."

"You really made your choice then?" Elrohir's voice was calm but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes, Elrohir, I have made my choice." The smile she send his way was one of happiness and while Elrohir then fled the room, unable to face her any longer, another slipped into the room. Alassë stood staring after her friend, worry for him tearing her heart apart and as another pair of arms pulled her into a welcoming embrace, she wept into the shoulder of Legolas, her happiness disappearing as she realized that she might just lose Elrohir as her friend.

**I am out of ideas so please post some. ****Review of course. **


	14. avoiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be a little fluffy between Legolas and Alassë. So tell me some ideas. Let's begin. **

Alassë glanced at Elladan who was lying on his back in the grass. The older of the Imlandris' twins was relaxing in the grass, dozing lightly in the sun. She knew why Elrohir had not joined them, he was still angry with her and yet she could not really care. She did not feel the things for him that she was beginning to feel for Legolas.

He still had to properly make up to her but he had been there to comfort her last night when Elrohir had fled the room and she had collapsed against Legolas. The blond elf had set with her all night, stroking her hair until she fell into an exhausted sleep. When she had awoken this morning he had been gone.

She felt kind of numb with the fact that she could lose Elrohir as a friend. She loved him dearly as a friend but she could not see him as any more then just a friend.

She sighed, causing Elladan to shift. The grey eyes opened and they locked with her own. Elladan yawned and asked. "Are you truly happy with this arrangement, Alassë?"

She sighed once more and finally answered truthfully. "I am not happy with the way our troth was pledged but there is a certain adventure to it, which I must admit. We are preparing to move to Ithilien with the next month or so yet I suspect Thranduil is trying to keep me here to consume the bond between me and Legolas before we leave these lands behind…"

"You do not agree with him." It was a statement and not a question and she smiled.

"You are right. I do not agree with lord Thranduil. Legolas is a different elf when he is here and I know that his people are not happy with the person he has chosen. They have not seen the real me because I have not yet given them a change to show the real me. I need to get to know the real Legolas for this Legolas is frightening me. I cannot allow him to frighten me away…." Her voice faltered as she tried to think of a way to express her emotions.

Elladan sighed, looking at her before relaxing. "Ro wishes to leave but Ada has been able to stop him for the time being. He does not say the reason he wishes to leave but we can all see that it is because of you and Legolas. He will not even speak to the prince, which is very unusual because they are the closest of friends…."

"I am afraid that I will lose Ro as a friend. I know what he can offer me but I cannot marry somebody who I do not love in that way. I cannot even begin to try to love Elrohir in such a way…." She broke off, looking into the other direction.

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder and she turned back to Elladan. The half elf was sitting behind her and regarded her with a sad expression as he answered. "Elrohir has loved you for a long time now. Yet he never summoned the courage to tell you this. He watched you leave time and time again and he became sad, a mere shadow of himself. But he became hopeful every time that he knew that you were returning but all you saw in him was a friend. I spoke to him, telling him that he had to tell you or his change might be gone. Now he is too late and still he has not told you. You know that he loves you because of the fact that he walked away when you agreed to Legolas' proposal. He cannot wait forever and now he is too late. This is not your fault, Alassë. You are not at fault for not loving him…."

She smiled, comforted by the honest words. She was aware that somebody was standing close by and as she lifted up her head from Elladan's shoulder, she could see the sad blue eyes of Legolas close by.

The prince was standing underneath a tree and while holding her gaze, he gave her the tiniest of smiles. Elladan became aware of the prince as well as he held her tightly for one more moment before turning to Legolas. He called out to the prince, inviting him to sit with them. "Has your father finally released you from the council room, Mellon nin?"

Legolas' long strides soon took him to his friends and he sat down elegantly, turning to Elladan as he answered. "Is your brother mad with me for he refuses to speak with and I know not what is bother him."

Elladan shared a look with Alassë but the she elf shifted her gaze, not wishing to say anything. Legolas noticed it and very carefully took her hand. Elladan merely gave the prince a slow smile before rising to his feet and answering. "It is not my tale to tell, Legolas. I have to go and see about my brother."

With those words the two betrothed were left alone. Legolas did not release Alassë's hand but she refused to look at him. Finally the prince sighed and he placed his hand underneath her chin to force him to look at her. "Alassë, I know that this weights heavily upon your mind. I will press you for answers but know that you can always confide in me. I would never seek to harm you."

She smiled at him and he gave her a handsome smile in return as he asked. "Shall we go for a walk? I desire to be alone with you to escape the tensions in the palace and there is much that I need to tell you."

She took his offered hand, walking closely behind him as he took her with him to a well travelled part of the path. Finally they rounded a bent and it seemed like all tension suddenly fell of Legolas. The male elf turned to her, smiling as he pulled her towards him.

She smiled when she saw the mischief glance in the sky blue eyes and tilted her face upwards for the kiss that she received. The kiss blew her mind as surely as any other kiss that they had shared. Finally, out of breath she leaned against him as he sank down against a tree trunk now far from the path but out of immediate sight.

"My father does not want us to leave before we are married." Legolas sighed, shaking the blond head and Alassë sat up straighter to look at him. His face was slightly downcast and she realized that he was disappointed in his father.

"Legolas, your father only wishes what is best for you because he loves you very much. He does not wish to see you unhappy…"

"Then why does he not realize that by keeping me here he is making me very unhappy? I cannot be myself here, I am prince Legolas and I wish to make a fresh start. I wish for you to get to know the real me and that is hard here when I am the prince and I am at everybody's disposal but my own." Legolas looked up, meeting her eyes.

She reached out with one hand, the one that Legolas did not currently held. Legolas caught it and held it against his cheek, allowing her to stroke the knuckles as she answered. "Legolas, if this troth does not work out, you will be unhappy, as will I. Thranduil is trying to prevent you from being unhappy."

"He cannot protect me from everything, Alassë. Long have I led a sheltered life and long have I fought the shadow. I am my father's only son but I only want to make my own choices. I have to make mistakes, have to find my own path in this life. If I am to lead my people one day I have to know what being alive feels like."

"I know, Legolas, I know." Alassë leaned in closer. Legolas was rarely this honest with her but finally the prince smiled and answered. "But the best news is that he has given his consent for us to leave for Ithilien. We shall leave within the next month."

"That is good news then. I am glad when we will begin to settle into the new life there. I am not fit for court life." She was suddenly pulled against Legolas as the prince began to kiss her neck, growling lightly as she chuckled.

"Do I not know it?" She shivered lightly as she pushed him away, instead claiming his mouth. She shifted closer, coming to sit within his lap as Legolas broke the kiss to laugh at her.

"You are beautiful, meleth nin." He whispered, one hand brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled, gazing down within the blue eyes and the smiling face. Legolas was a handsome elf and she felt happiness soar through her.

The events that had led to the betrothal had been less then pleasant but for now she was allowed to indulge in being in love and showing that love in public to a certain extend. Desire washed over her as she recognized the darkening of the blue eyes.

"I fear that you will have to move away now for I will consume our wedding bond right here and now." His voice was husky as he nipped at her shoulder. She gave him another kiss and then she slid away, sliding next to him in the grass. Immediately she was pulled to his side and he wrapped another strong arm around her.

Listening to his heartbeat and Legolas' arm around her, Alassë had never felt so content and even when she saw the movement in the bushes as Elrohir fled once more. When Legolas' arm tightened around her, she knew the prince had seen it as well and while she would have to face Elrohir again, that thought did not bother her now.

**Please review and send some ideas. **


	15. to know you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please post them. Let's begin. **

Alassë walked into the private office of king Thranduil together with Legolas. The golden haired prince was only a step before her but when he turned to gift her with a smile, she merely inclined her head.

The office was decorated with tapestries hanging from the walls and the big ebony desk that stood near the window. The king could look out onto the gate that and the road that led towards the forest. At this moment the courtyard was filled with horses and wagons, elves busy loading the wagons full.

Thranduil stood near the fireplace as he turned when they entered. Alassë closed the door behind her, accepting the goblet of wine that Legolas handed to her. She sat down next to the prince, Legolas immediately seeking her hand.

"Tomorrow you will embark on a new adventure…" Thranduil lifted his goblet in a toast. Alassë followed after a moment hesitation. She then drank deeply, allowing the red liquid to roll over her tongue. She looked outside and then down at the pale blue dress that she was wearing.

She longed to ride again and to be free of the politics of court life and the dresses that came with it. She had never been shy to wear a dress but if she had been given a choice, she would not pick it. It interfered with her training. She sighed, smiling as Legolas squeezed her hand.

The bond between them was growing daily and Legolas could read her mood quite well. He knew that she wanted to leave, to be outside and to travel again. The work that had to be done in Ithilien would keep them busy and Legolas found himself welcoming the labour it would bring.

He had never been a normal prince, well as far as normal princes could be. He hated to be trapped with his father in the council room, listening to reports that were usually half correct. No, Thranduil had realized early in the life of his son that Legolas functioned the best when he was out on patrol.

"I bid you a good journey and to be notified of our decision regarding your troth pledged." Thranduil smiled as Alassë found the king looking at her. The green eyes found the brown eyes and she smiled after a moment as Thranduil rose and held out his hand, pulling her to his feet as he sat his wine goblet down and said.

"I would welcome you as my daughter, Alassë but if you and Legolas decide otherwise then so be it. I will honour your decision and you would still be a worthy math for Legolas." The king lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles and she found herself smiling.

"I thank you for your sincere words, my lord." She could not say anything else as she drowned her wine glass and left the room, allowing Legolas and Thranduil to say goodbye. Legolas rose when the door closed behind his betrothed.

"She is still not happy with what happened, Atar." The younger elf softly answered. Legolas stepped closer to the older elf and Thranduil sighed, placing a large hand on his son's back.

"I would not expect her to be. From everything you have told me about Alassë, she is not the sort of person who likes to be out of control. She prefers to have a say in the matter and since this matter may concern her heart, and yours, I should have been more careful."

"I thought you answered to no one, Atar that is what you always told me."

"Well perhaps I have been wrong, Legolas. Sometimes the life of a king is a lonely one. I have never been able to simply play with you for I had to protect my country. The only one I was unable to protect was you…"

"Protect me from what, Ada?" Legolas was baffled as he looked at his father. The green eyes from the king met his own without flinching and suddenly Thranduil looked as old as he was.

"From the sea longing. I had hoped that you would find your peace when the darkness had been banished from these woods but it seems not so. Never in all your years shall you be able to forget the sea and no longer shall you be content in Middle Earth. I have seen it in your mother and now I see it in your. Alas that I should lose my family to the sea!" Thranduil cried out.

"You will not lose me to the sea, Atar. I have promised Aragorn that I would not sail until he passes and I intend to keep my promise. I can ignore the call, especially when she is with me…." The prince blushed at this and Thranduil found himself smiling.

"I am glad for you, ion nin. You deserve somebody who would be a good match for you." Thranduil found the smile that came to Legolas' face surprisingly bright. The younger elf usually did not show much emotion through Thranduil could read his son like an open book.

The closeness that had been developing between Alassë and Legolas as of late made it known to him that his son had found a good companion in the she elf he had pledged troth with. But he could only imagine the passion that they both could share.

Somehow they balanced each other out. Both were adventurous and Legolas was stubborn but he hoped that Alassë could deal with it. She had stood up to him at one occasion, yet she had the sense not to do so in public. She was well raised, pleasant to talk to and not easily prone to anger.

She would have to have some patience when she dealt with Legolas but Thranduil assumed that would not be such a problem. He had seen the look of joy on both their faces when they beheld one another and he knew that it would be an interesting year.

"Are there any problems between Alassë and lord Elrohir? The youngest Imlandris' twin seems angry with her and with you for some reason." Thranduil could see the wall being erected behind the blue eyes of his son and Legolas answered, avoiding the question.

"Something happened between Elrohir and Alassë but it is not my tale to tell. If you will excuse me, Atar, there is much still that I need to do before we leave at first light. If we are attended feasts as you said we were then I best get ready."

Legolas placed his goblet of wine on the tablet and walked out, closing the door behind him. He took a deep sigh in the corridor and then walked to his private room. The room was nearly stripped, all his personal items stored away and to be taken with him to his new home in Ithilien.

Satisfied, Legolas left the room again to make it to the guest room that for the past weeks had been Alassë's. Upon his knocking the door opened and he walked in, easily stepping out of the way as Alassë walked past him, carrying some stuff that she immediately put into a trunks.

"I am sorry if I do not have much time, Legolas, but there is still much that I need to do." Her voice was soft as she surveyed the room. Legolas reached out with one arm and wrapped it around her waist, sighing in relaxation as he relaxed when he was near her.

"I know, my dear but I was wondering if you had any idea where in Ithilien you may want to stay. Enough still needs to be build but I was wondering, since we, well, since pledged troth perhaps you would not mind living with me? I am sure my father would not be very pleased." Legolas knew his was blushing red and when Alassë smiled at him, she then leaned in and kissed him, saying.

"I would love to." She smiled at him once more and as Legolas walked out of the room, he was very happy to soon leave for Ithilien so he could finally really get to know his betrothed.

**That is it for now. I really need ideas badly and sorry if it is kind of short. Please review. **


	16. To love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas are welcome. Let's begin. **

The journey south was uneventful and took less then a month at the hard pace Legolas, Alassë and their small company set for themselves. They wanted to arrive at the sight of where the colony was going to be build before the carts arrived with the supplies.

A good number of Thranduil's warriors travelled with the carts out of fear of orcs attacking. The company that travelled with Legolas and Alassë were 6 other elves. All were young and eager to see new lands.

The nights were spent in pleasant company and soon the fair woods of Ithilien came into view. The woods were thinned at the edge where the orcs had cut at them and Alassë could smell the burning of many trees that lingered on the air.

She dismounted, looking around the sight they had chosen to calm for the next few weeks and begin to scout the surrounding woods. The sun was shining and the soft breeze made her feel at peace. These woods were not as heavy nor had they seen as much darkness or bloodshed as Mirkwood had.

"It is a beautiful place and soon the elves will feel at home here…" She softly said when two arms gently began to wrap around her waist. Contently she leaned back against Legolas as the elf softly chuckled.

"Yes, they will. A human settlement is near here and prince Faramir along with his lady Eowyn rules there. They will welcome our aid and they will aid us in return. But we must choice a form of living for the colony." She turned in his arms, looking at him expectantly as he continued.

"We can live in the trees like the elves of Lorien do. Build a palace or house like Imlandris or Eryn Lasgalen or perhaps we can have it all. This will be a colony for all the elves who wish to live here. I will not turn anybody down and I will rule over them as their lord and prince. With you, if you are willing as my lady by my side…"

Legolas' beautiful face was lid up by a smile that made her heart skip widely. The sun was shining and the blue eyes were sparkling. "Of course, I would be honoured to."

She was pulled forward and she melted in his embrace. The fair haired elf smelled like a forest after the rain storm and she relaxed immediate. She never knew that the scent could be so intoxicating and so arousing at the same time.

Her eyes locked with the dark blue ones as Legolas lowered his head to brush his lips with her own. She opened her mouth, allowing him to taste her. This kiss seemed so much more then the ones they had shared when they had been in Eryn Lasgalen, the kisses they had stolen in the corridors, even when they had been caught by Thranduil.

She was sure that she had never blushed so much, or perhaps it was a few weeks later when Elrond caught them when he had been visiting together with his sons. The smile that had amused the elven lord had her and Legolas surprised, especially when Elrond had rounded the corner and they had both heard the baritone laughter coming from the normally well composed ancient elf.

"What are you thinking off? You seem very far away with your thoughts."

"I was thinking of Elrond…"

"You think of Elrond when you kiss me…how charming. I know that Elrond is well respected elf, not to mention married and that he is surely attractive but really, must you think of him when you are kissing me?" Legolas was laughing softly and Alassë slapped him upon the chest lightly.

"That is not very funny, you know. I happen to think of Elrond as my father, not as my lover to be." She pretended to be insulted and as Legolas rubbed his chest, his other arm circled around her waist again and she was pulled back against the elf.

"I am sure, why do you not prove otherwise to me?" He whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to moan softly as the hot breath played across the sensitive surface. She turned back into the arms to meet the blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Legolas leaned in closer, bringing his body closer to hers so she could feel the reaction she had upon his body.

"Prove it to me that you do not want Elrond…." The blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and she could not help but grin herself.

"Oh is that so? Perhaps you should call Elrond here then and I will embrace him and then you…but truly you have more to fear of Glorfindel then of Elrond. As you said, Elrond is married already."

Together they began to unpack the horses, still teasing one another. The horse shifted restless and bumped into Alassë with its nose, rubbing the velvet sensitive nose with her tunic. She laughed softly and rubbed the large animal behind the ears, softly answering. "Yes, soon, mellon nin and you will be able to sleep in the hay…And perchance I will be able to sleep next to Legolas."

The weather was growing hotter as the day progressed and Alassë found herself wishing for a cool breath. She was eyeing that stream that they had found a few hours ago, hopefully and considered her changes. Moriethel, another Elleth, like her was smiling at her and then said.

"Perhaps we can take a break and swim for a while. I know Legolas always enjoyed swimming when he was an Elfling."

"That would be a fun idea of course. The day is very hot and it would be nice to have a break." Alassë smiled at the idea of soon seeing Legolas particularly undressed.

The idea was presented to the other elves and as Legolas chuckled softly, he nodded at them, answering. "We have worked hard. It would be nice to be able to swim today. Perhaps we can allow the horses to roam free today, they certainly deserve it."

Legolas began to pull his shirt over his head, seeing Alassë glanced to the other direction. A gentle push and she was waist deep in the water, coming up for hair sputtering. Her long hair was splattered to her face and her dress, Legolas grinned when he jumped in as well, catching her around the waist and pulling her closer.

"I think moving here was one of my best ideas I have ever had. I am beginning to love you…" His voice was soft and husky, only meant for her ears as the other elves laughed around them.

Alassë smiled, taking Legolas' breath away as she leaned in to brush her lips with those of the prince. "And I love you, Legolas. I will love you with all my heart. There will be no other for me. I have made my choice and I would be honoured to rule by your side as your wife." She smiled when she saw the happy expression on his face.

"Then I am glad that my father forced us into this troth so that I may say with all honesty that you will be my wife in a few months time." Her hand was caught and held as he studied the two silver rings that bound them together for this year.

He could see the eased longing in the brown eyes and the sacrifices she would make simply to be with him. The friendship that had been there between her and Elrohir would never again be the same. The younger Imlandris' twin had made his choice.

The gentle fingers moved up through the wet hair as he pulled her more closely. Never before had he felt such a connection to a female before. Alassë was somebody who understood him on a basic level and who would accept him and love him. There would be fights for both were hot headed but Legolas knew that she would not be here if she did not truly found that she could love him.

He could feel the trust that she had in him and hesitantly he reached out with his mind to brush it against hers. Her eyes snapped up to meet his own and Legolas found that when she opened her mind, he could feel the wonder between their connections.

When they would have consumed the wedding bond their souls would be bound together and he wanted nothing more then the intimacy between them. They would no longer be individuals but they would be joined in the most intimate way possible.

"I love you." He softly said, smiling when the smile that came to her lips as he said it took his breath away. "I know I have never truly asked you to pledge troth with me for you pledged troth with the prince and not with the elf that I truly am, so that is why I am asking you if you will do me the uttermost honour of becoming my wife in the truest sense of the word?"

He waited patiently, simply gazing upon her as the sunlight fell on her face, giving it a shine that was even more beautiful then the normal light of the Eldar that shone from her. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and Legolas knew he had just lost his heart to this Elleth who stood before him in the freezing water.

"Yes, Legolas, I would like nothing more then to become your wife." Her voice was soft like she could not believe what she was saying but he smiled.

He leaned over and brushed his lips but she opened her mouth, deepening their kiss as Legolas pulled back to draw in a ragged breath, she cheekily replied. "See, which is why I like you better then, Elrond, you are a much better kisser."

And even before Legolas could utter another word she had pushed him into the water and the rest of the afternoon was spent playing and building the new colony.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	17. New friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas so please post them. Let's begin. **

Alassë shifted in the chair as the smell of roasted meat washed over her senses, making her head spin with the heavy smell of the burning wood and meat. She looked around the table which was set in the house of Faramir and Eowyn. The dark haired steward was chatting softly with Legolas, one hand holding the goblet of wine.

Legolas looked at her and she received a wink which made her smile. The rush of emotions made her feel giddy. She could not get enough of the prince and the fact that they were sleeping in separates tends drover her nuts. She longed for his embrace at night and it had not been the first time that she had snuck out at night, following soon by Legolas and they had spent the night under the stars.

She muttered a quick excuse and slipped out of the dark and damp room. She breathed in relief when she managed to escape to the terrace. She breathed in deeply. They had been invited by lord Faramir and his wife to come and stay with them for a night. It was a four hour ride from the colony sight Legolas had accepted, saying that Faramir had wanted to meet Alassë.

"The air is very fresh here. Fresher then in Gondor or even Rohan." The soft voice of the lady of the house startled Alassë as she quickly schooled her features into a mask as she turned to the lady. Eowyn was slightly shorter then she was but the blue eyes narrowed as they passed over her face. Alassë could see the small bump where the lady's child grew as the blond head snapped back up.

"You are a warrior." Eowyn finally said, inviting with a hand gesture to sit on the stone bench. Alassë did as the lady asked. She knew most mortals grew nervous by the intense eyes and the stiff posture most elves had. She sank down gracefully, noticing how some of the stiffness seemed to evaporate from Eowyn's body.

"Yes, I am. I have heard great tales of your own deeds in the war, lady Eowyn."

"They were but the deeds of a woman trying to protect a man she loved." Eowyn actually said, her face lighting up by the simple praise.

"Then I hope that one day I may have the same courage as you shown that day when you rid the world of a great evil." She stretched her legs and returned the easy smile. Legolas had expressed his concerns about Eowyn but when she had first seen the lady this evening, Eowyn had glowed with upcoming motherhood and the love she obviously felt for Faramir.

"I am sure that one day soon you will be able to defend Legolas, if not from the many maidens that will be harbouring jealous feelings for you for being the prince's wife." The soft comment made her laugh softly.

"Yes, you are to right. I really hope that when the wedding takes place there will be no angry maidens. But I am quite sure that it will be only Legolas and I when the marriage vows will be consumed." Alassë nearly giggled when she saw the curious expression on Eowyn's face.

"The wedding vows consumed?" The younger woman asked and Alassë leaned in closer as she answered.

"Yes, an elvish wedding is not complete without the couple making love. This will consummate the wedding vows and a bond will be formed between the two elves." Alassë wondered what was going through Eowyn's mind at this moment.

"But is this not normal for all wedding? I mean it is part of a woman's duty to bear her husband children…"

"This is not so in the elvish world. Children are a true blessing to the elves and most will not get more then three of four within their lifetimes. Elves can control the conception of children, through for half elves like lord Elrond, it is harden, and that is why he had twin sons. Twins are especially rare and unless they run in the family lines most elves are not blessed with them."

"So if you and Legolas did not want any children you would not have any children?" Eowyn appeared interested as she shifted her position a few times to be more comfortable.

"It would but most elves do want children. I am quite sure that king Thranduil would welcome any children that I bore Legolas. I know Legolas loves children and he would like to be a father. But since time for the elves passes very differently we do not feel the need and the press of time for children as many mortals do. In the elvish world both genders are equal expect in carrying children, that is a task for the woman, we are very lucky."

"I daresay that I agree with you." Eowyn's expression caused both women to laugh. "I am glad that Legolas has found an elf to share his life with. He deserves it."

She ducked her head as Eowyn continued with a fond smile. "Legolas is a close friend of Faramir and I respect him. He seems to have found peace with you. I have spoken to queen Arwen many times and I have been looking forward to meeting you. For a while I thought you to be somebody who would take advantage of the prince for the queen said that lord Elrohir had also expressed his interest in you. But you are very different then I thought…"

"You must have assumed that I would be playing with both elves, leaving them falling madly in love with me and then walking away, never to return. I am glad that I managed to improve your thinking of myself." Alassë grimaced; she was not sure what to think.

The smaller hand of the other woman came to rest upon her hand as Eowyn said. "I did not mean it like that. You are most like Legolas. He is passionate and wishes to travel see other lands and meet new people. He is a loyal friend to have. When I first met you, I could not read you. You are reserved and I was not sure what to think of you but when you spoke to Arwen, you seemed very different. I noticed that you barely spoke to the other elves, merely watching them instead of, much to my regret and eternal shame, throwing yourself at them like the maidens of Gondor did."

"Well I do not need to 'throw' myself at elves I barely know. Not all male elves have that affect on woman, especially when you grow up with said elves." Alassë said dryly.

"I am sure. Has Faramir shown you both to your rooms?" Eowyn rose with little difficulty.

"Ah, no he did not." Alassë fell into step beside the pregnant woman.

"Ah yes, I imagined he would not. He is a sweetheart but I am afraid that he simply would forget his head if I was not around to remind him it is attached to his head. I am sure he is a fine steward to king Elessar but sometimes I really wonder how he does it all." Eowyn led Alassë up the stairway.

"Perhaps his head is so stuffed with running a kingdom together with a man who would rather sit in the garden all day with his wife or riding his horse along the battlements to inspect the work then to be locked indoors attending council meetings. Aragorn was never one for councils." Alassë peered into the bedroom that was to be hers.

The room was small; a bed standing in the middle with a small table and bowl next to it that could be used for washing. The window overlooked the garden and Alassë knew immediately that she would not spend much time here.

Eowyn then walked on, going around the corner and opening a door. The room and the bed were much bigger. Alassë pointingly ignored the look Eowyn wore. "The rooms are nice, thank you, Eowyn."

The white lady merely nodded and hid her laughter behind her hand as both women joined the man and elf downstairs.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventful as the four friend spoke to each other about Legolas' plans for the colony and Faramir's work with king Elessar. During the meal Alassë mostly listened as Legolas spoke softly with both Faramir and Eowyn, one his hands coming to rest upon her knee. She placed her hand over his own, smiling at him when she met his eyes.

The dinner was soon over and yawning Eowyn excused herself. Alassë soon followed and she slipped into a sleeping tunic that was barely long enough to cover her thighs as she slipped beneath the covers. The door was left ajar and she wondered how long it would take until Legolas retired to bed.

She could hear Faramir bid goodnight to Legolas and the soft footfall of the prince that came closer to pass beyond her rooms. But the steps did not go beyond her room, instead the door opened and Legolas slipped inside, closing the door behind him and taking off his boots, meeting her eyes with a wicked smile.

"Care to share the bedroom, my lady? Since the lord of this house has not shown me to my chambers I thought I could pick a room myself." The shirt followed the boots to the floor and seeing her flustered gaze, Legolas dived on the bed next to her.

She met the sparkling blue eyes as he tugged the covers back; exposing the thin nightshirt she wore. His mouth fell open when he realized how short it was. She grinned at him and pressed against him, hearing his groan as he buried his face in Alassë's warm neck. "Must you dress in so little for bed?"

"It is a warm night, Legolas and besides you are dressed in far less then I am. Perhaps you should find another room to sleep in." She nuzzled in closer to him and the next moment the blond head snapped up and he caught her lips in a hungry kiss.

She replied just as hungry as his scent washed over her senses, making her feel dizzy with need and desire. Finally Legolas pulled away but she could feel the reaction she had upon him. "Soon, my love, very soon." He softly said, kissing her neck and then he crawled underneath the covers as well, curling himself around her.

"Soon then." She echoed, watching him as Legolas began to drift and she finally fell asleep as well, both not knowing as Eowyn passed the room on her way to the washroom that the pregnant white lady appeared pleased.

**I hope you liked it. Pleas review. **


	18. To think

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please let me know. Let's begin.**

The moonlight illuminated the gentle curves of his jaw as Alassë gazed at Legolas as the prince dozed lightly in the warm spring night. The prince lay on his back, long legs stretched out and a small smile curved the full lips.

He was clad simply in white garb, seemingly to glow in the moonlight as Alassë swallowed thickly. She felt a wave of desire ran through her at the sight of him so relaxed and venerable, his body hiding underneath the fabric.

She slowly raised her hand and traced a pattern only she knew on his chest, causing Legolas to tense his muscles underneath her fingertips. The prince shifted before settling back down again as Alassë once more ran her finger tips down towards Legolas' stomach.

Her hand was caught on his lower abdomen and she was tugged down to rest against his chest as Legolas tipped her face up and suddenly her lips were crushed underneath his, his tongue entered her mouth roughly as his hands held her in place against the firm chest.

Finally when she was getting short on her breath, she was released as she stared up into the darkened blue eyes. "Kindly inform me what you had been doing."

Legolas' voice was a husky whisper and Alassë could feel her breathing catching in her throat. "I am not doing anything, Legolas. Merely cuddling closer to my beloved."

"Does cuddling closer mean arousing said beloved?" His voice washed over her even as he nipped at her neck, his hot breath fanning her skin.

"I don not know, are you aroused then?" Alassë knew she was panting as she turned her head to offer Legolas better and easier excess. The prince grinned into the cool and pale flesh he desired as he nipped at her neck again, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth and making her jump lightly.

He turned on his side, throwing his arm over her stomach to prevent her from moving away. Alassë was pressed flush against him, feeling the bulge in the tight leggings he wore as she blushed. She wiggled for a moment as Legolas loosened his grip slightly, brining one hand up to turn her head towards him.

The blue eyes locked with her own before he gently crossed the distance between them and he nipped at her bottom lip, waiting until she opened her mouth with a low moan and he slowly slid his tongue in, allowing it to grace her teeth and dancing around her own tongue in a slowly open mouthed exploring kiss.

"Silly woman." His eyes were soft as he finally pulled away, one hand brushing her face as he leaned his head on his hand, contemplating her.

She looked beautiful in the moonlight, her lips swollen from their kissing and her eyes darkened by lust. _Patience, Legolas, patience, soon she is your wife and you may consume the wedding bond. _ He sternly told himself.

It would do not good to push her away by taking advantage of the situation even when they both wanted it. This was not a time of war and his father would not react kindly to the consummation of the wedding before the ceremony had taken place.

Legolas pushed himself away so he would not tempt himself. He could see the momentary loss in the brown eyes as Alassë merely smiled at him, ignoring the urge to move closer to Legolas. "Very soon, meleth nin. Very soon we will be one and we will make love underneath the stars." The prince swore softly, a smile curving his lips.

"Yes, just a few more months and then we will be married." Alassë could not help but smile at the prospect as she could see the joy reflected on the handsome face before her.

"Yes, you will finally be my wife and I can make you mine." Legolas growled softly, forgetting himself as he pulled her against him as Alassë yelped softly in surprise.

"Oh I am your property then, Legolas?" A soft warning chilled her tone of voice and Legolas pulled back slightly to look at her as he smiled.

"You will never be my property, Alassë but you will be my wife. My life's partner on this long path. I will be your husband and yours only and besides I do not intend to share." Legolas growled softly, his eyes flashing in the moonlight.

Alassë felt a smile pull at her lips as she regarded the prince. He was very serious about her and about her freedom as well. He did not care about her anger but he cared about her and she suddenly embraced him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Legolas laughed softly, pulling her closer as she melted against him. "You are most strange sometimes, my beloved." He softly whispered, his hand drifting down over her back before he shifted her slightly and his hand drifted to lie on her stomach.

"There is something I have been meaning to discuss with you, Alassë." Alassë drew back to look at Legolas, seeing the honesty in his eyes as she nodded, shifting so she could watch him.

"Yes, Legolas, what have you wanted to discuss?" She shifted slightly, tensing by the strong hand on her stomach as Legolas continued.

"I wanted to ask if you wish to have children."

Legolas' question caught her off guard as Alassë shifted for a moment, looking at Legolas as the blue eyes stared back at her unblinking. "That is a hard question, Legolas. I am not sure if I can answer it at this moment. The timing is not right and would be honoured if we would be blessed with children but if we are not, then it will be fine. I do not wish to rip my children away from their friend when we depart to the Grey Havens like so many of our kind do."

"I cannot deny that it would bring me great joy to be able to raise a child with you but like you said, we are settling into our new life and perhaps children are not an issue at this moment."

"Besides, my prince, we have to get married before we can even begin to think of children." Alassë pressed closer to the lithe body of the elf beside her as Legolas wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"It would be a slap in the face for my father if, after all his manipulating, we managed to bond before the actual ceremony." He murmured in her hair, feeling her stiffen in his arms as she pulled back to look at him.

"Legolas, it would hurt your father and the relationship you have with him. I would strongly advise you not to do it. Besides I am happy now that I am your betrothed, much happier then I ever could have been if I had chosen Elrohir as my husband."

"But you may never know if you could have been happy as the lady of Imlandris?"

"No, perhaps not. But I have made my choice and I have chosen you. I think I will be quite content as the lady of Ithilien and a ruler by your side." She leaned her head back against his shoulder, feeling the arm tense around her.

"I love you, Alassë." Legolas nuzzled her cheek with his nose, obvious affection colouring his voice.

"And I love you, Legolas." She lifted her face up for a kiss as Legolas lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently as he pulled away before they could deepened the kiss. She laughed softly, leaning her head against his chest to hear the calming heartbeat in her ear as Legolas' hand came to rest upon her stomach again as the prince whispered in her ear.

"Through I cannot deny how lovely you would look swelling with my child." She received a bark of laughter in return as she slapped him lightly on the chest and even as Legolas began to hum softly, singing to the stars, Alassë could not help but wonder what children with Legolas' features might look like and she began to realize that perhaps it was not such a bad idea after all.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the wedding and please post some ideas. Review of course. **


	19. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the wedding. Let's begin. **

Alassë balanced on the thin railing of the balcony, glancing down at the many guests that passed underneath who had come for the wedding. Nobody saw her however, shades as she was by the big trees. "Alassë, would you kindly come down? You need to get ready." Arwen's amused voice sounded from behind her and Alassë turned, smiling at the pregnant queen of Gondor who regarded her friend with a bemused smile.

She rested her hand on the baby bump and Alassë jumped down from the railing, nervous butterflies flying in her stomach.

She walked into the room, following Arwen who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and softly said. "Alassë, this will be the most memorable day of your life. Legolas is a blessed elf, my dear as are you."

Arwen precede her to the bed, to pick up the dress that lay there. "Legolas will be wearing robes. Or so I have overheard him saying to king Thranduil and my brothers." Alassë's mind was spinning and all she could was nod.

It had been a flying past few months. Elrohir had come to his senses, apologizing to Alassë who merely accepted it numbly, too caught up in her work with Legolas and the other elves to truly pay attention to what the Imlandris' twin had been saying.

Today the day had finally dawned that she was going to marry Legolas. Since last week the guests had begun to arrive in small groups, elves from Eryn Lasgalen, Lorien, Gondor, Rivendell and Rohan for the wedding of the only elf of the Fellowship.

She allowed Arwen to tug at her hair, twist it into a neat bundle at her neck, shifting slightly as Arwen walked around her on light feet, despite her pregnancy.

Alassë shifted into the wedding garment, the flowing blue fabric clinging to her skin, giving her a look that was beyond the normal glow of the elves. She frowned down at herself, at her bare feet which looked even smaller.

"You do not like it?" Arwen's soft laughter and comment made her head snap up and Alassë's eyes narrowed at the amusement of one of her closest friends.

"You know how I feel about dresses, Arwen. If it was up to me we would forfeit this ceremony and skip to the bonding part." How she managed to keep a straight face was beyond her but as her thoughts drifted to Legolas, she allowed a loud sigh to escape her lips.

This time Arwen did laugh. "Alassë, you cannot go about saying such things. Guard your tongue when you are in the company of my father and king Thranduil. I will not put it past Thranduil to cancel the ceremony and insist that his son marry somebody else."

"It was Thranduil's meddling that got us at this point, Arwen. He might as well take some responsibility for it." She shot back.

"As if you truly mind being about to be joined to his son? Legolas is one of the most handsome and sought after elves in Middle Earth. Maidens sway before him." Arwen said wisely, stepping in closer so she could help her friend adjust the dress.

"Now you are done, you look wonderful, Alassë." Arwen beamed at her, clapping her hands together.

"Just wonderful? Not beautiful or something else that is going to send Legolas crazy." Alassë laughed softly at the wistful expression on the queen's face as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"May the Valar aid me if my daughter is ever going to behave in such a fashion. You look beautiful, Alassë." She assured her friend, taking her by the hand to lead her downstairs to the place where the ceremony was going to take place.

Alassë felt into step beside Arwen, allowing the queen to chat of things that did not matter even as she did not listen, her thoughts drifting towards the ceremony of that afternoon. She heard somebody else fall into step beside them but she did not glance up to see who it was even as she heard Arwen's joyous exclamation.

"Alassë, I really hope that my wife has not caused you too much trouble. You can always blame it on her pregnancy; I always do when she is moody." Elessar's deep voice came and Alassë turned to the king of Gondor with a smile.

Elessar's grey eyes were keen and twinkling as he regarded her, the lips curving into an easy smile even as Arwen softly said. "Estel, stop that!"

"Whatever reason for, my wife? You know how I adore teasing you. Besides I have to make sure that my best friend's future wife is not going to expect something completely different simply because _my _wife has been speaking to her." Elessar's voice took on a fond tone as they approached the clearing in the woods, hearing the voices of many people who had gathered for the marriage between Legolas and Alassë.

Alassë walked forward as she noticed Glorfindel standing, the general offering her his arm which she gladly accepted, not noticing how Glorfindel slipped a flower in her hair and nodded at Arwen who accepted her husband's arm.

The conversations fell silent as Alassë proceeded towards Legolas who turned at her and offered her a smile. The prince looked handsome, the blond hair tied back from his face and the blue eyes sparkling with happiness where he stood next to his father.

While Thranduil was dressed in green robes, Legolas' robes were a pale blue and the elven king moved forward, extending his hand as Glorfindel released Alassë as he whispered in her ear. "You look lovely, my dear. I wish you blessings for the rest of your life with Legolas."

Alassë offered her mentor a smile as he kissed her hand, some of the crowd cheering and many maidens swooning with the display of affection of the famous Balrog Slayer.

Alassë walked forward, waiting patiently as Thranduil softly said, yet his voice carrying through the entire hall. "Do you willingly become a member of my house as my daughter in law?"

"I do."

"Then I welcome you as head of house as my daughter. Step forward." Thranduil held out his hand, green eyes twinkling and a smile lighting his face.

Alassë did and she could see the smile on Legolas' face as the elven prince regarded her, Elrond placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him at his side. She could barely hide her laughter, especially when Thranduil said. "He has been like that all afternoon. Impatient youth."

"If it helps at all, my lord, I have told Arwen to forget about the whole ceremony so that Legolas and I can retire." She managed to keep a straight face as she said this as the green eyes locking on her face with a dark intensity.

The elven lord was making her feel slightly uncomfortable until Thranduil could no longer contain himself and laughed hard; the musical sound startled everybody around them. "Oh Valar, indeed I have chosen well when I saw what a good match you were for my son."

He wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing lightly as he winked at Alassë who smiled back at him. They reached Legolas and Elrond, who leaned into to kiss Alassë's cheek, the silver eyes sparkling as he encouraged Legolas to take her hand.

The prince's hand was warm and firm in her own grasp and Elrond softly said. "Today we shall bind you for all eternity. I ask Varda to be witness to this marriage."

"And I ask Manwe to be witness to this marriage." Thranduil's deep voice boomed beside them.

"I promise to the Valar to be faithful to Alassë until death claim one of us. I will let no other rule my heart then her and any children we might be blessed with shall be raised with as much love as I love her." Legolas' voice was soft and private, his eyes locked with hers and Alassë smile.

"I promise to the Valar to be faithful to Legolas until death claim one of us. I will let no other rule my heart then him and any children we might be blessed with shall be raised with as much love as I have for him." She echoed the same words, both turning back to Elrond as the elven lord said.

"Do you promise to love another until time ends?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then you shall make your vow in front of the Valar. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alassë felt Legolas' arm settle around her even as he pulled her against him and as his lips kissed hers for the first time as her husband, she gasped, allowing him into her mind. She finally laughed, unable to contain her glee and then she knew that she would live the rest of her life as his wife quite happily.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	20. The night after the wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So there will be a few chapters left of this story. I think about five but anyway let's begin. There will be sexual actions in this chapter. Let's begin. **

The candle light that played across the room came to rest upon well developed muscles and ivory skin. The blue glazed over eyes were hidden from sight by messed up blond hair and Alassë smiled happily. She felt sated, her husband was peacefully sleeping amidst the tousled sheets which were resting against his hips and she felt desire well up within her once more.

Their lovemaking earlier this evening had been prefect. The waiting had seemed endless but she wanted to make love to him again. The connection between them had deepened with their lovemaking and the bond between them had been firmly established now.

The tender expression on his face and the darkening of the blue eyes with desire had made the experience all the more pleasurable for her. She raised herself up on her elbow, pulling the sheets up so they covered her chest.

She was slightly sore but it felt good. The knowing look and the whistling that had accompanied their departure from the feast had made her blush with delight but as Legolas had smiled at her, she knew she had made the right choice.

Legolas breathed in deeply and he blinked before he turned to her. "You know that it is really unnerving when you stare at me like that." His voice was deep and affectionate as he reached out with one hand to trace her cheek, Alassë leaning into the touch.

"I was merely deciding what to do next since they do not really expect us to make an appearance tomorrow morning, my lord." She purred at him.

"I believe you have been infected by a dangerous virus, my wife." Legolas shifted closer so he could kiss her lightly upon the lips. "You look beautiful in the moonlight, my beloved."

"I know that…." She supplied, smiling up at him as Legolas laughed lightly.

"Conceited already?"

"Of course. I have married the crown prince of Eryn Lasgalen. I have a right to be conceited and even arrogant." She said with an air which soon deflated as Legolas tipped her head back to kiss her passionately. His kiss left her breathless and she stared up at him as he answered.

"There is still a way for me to make sure that you keep your mouth shut, my beloved." He then bent his head again and nipped at her neck. She shuddered with pleasure, arching her neck to give him easier access. Legolas caught her mouth again in a hungry kiss, his hands pushing the sheets out of the way to fondle her breasts.

Alassë moaned, she had never assumed that making love or even knowing the hands of your husband or loved one could feel so good. She opened her mouth over his questing tongue, her arms slipping around his shoulders to press him against her and her bare leg slipped around his waist to enable him to move away.

He allowed it, kissing her more slowly as she felt him growing hard against her stomach. She shifted underneath him, wiggling until Legolas slipped in between her legs, still lazily kissing her.

She enjoyed his affections until he slipped inside her and she moaned hungrily as Legolas sat a fast pace. It did not take long for them to reach their climax and afterwards Legolas slipped from her, he drew her closer to his side.

"I am glad that we are finally married. I am sure that my father is very happy to finally see me settled down. I think that his next question will be when we will start thinking of children." Legolas' hand settled over her own as she turned to him and rested her hand on his chest.

"You wish for children already?" Alassë was a little surprised. She knew that he liked children but to have them at the earliest time possible came as a surprise to her. She knew that he wanted children, especially after Aragorn's son Eldarion had been born the year previously and Legolas had been named godfather of the small prince.

"Not yet. The colony has to be made stable first. The few elves who wish to move here must be given the change to do so safely. These lands and woods are not safe yet. Any children that we might have will be in danger at this moment and you will be in danger as well for carrying them. We have time, meleth nin." His deep voice was soothing and Alassë recognized the truth in his words.

Legolas and she both were warriors and while most of the elves that lived with them were warriors as well but there were elves coming from Rivendell, Lorien and Eryn Lasgalen who had not experience in the art of battle. They would need protection and at the moment the few warriors who lived with them could not protect a large population of elves if an orc attack came.

If Alassë was with child she could not fight, for Legolas would not want her to fight. If the child she had carried would already be delivered, it was her duty to keep the child safe from harm. She sighed, that would be a discussion for another time.

She cuddled in closer against him, asking. "What did you think of the ceremony?"

"Just like any other elvish wedding ceremony, boring and dull. It was strange to know that it was my own ceremony I was attending. It seemed strange to feel your mind surrounding mine, to feel you so close as I do now."

Legolas smiled at her as she looked up at him before she answered. "The ceremony was dull. I am glad that I was too focussed upon you instead of the actual things Gandalf might have been saying. I know that he is an age old wizard but does he have to drone on and one. He did the same in the marriage for Aragorn and Arwen. I am quite sure that if he had been speaking quicker they would have lingered longer at the feast." Alassë was rewarded by the light laughter of Legolas and she smiled up at him, kissing him lightly upon the lips.

"Are to arouse me again, my dear wife?" Legolas' voice sounded slightly sleepy and she smiled up at him, suddenly fighting her own exhaustion.

"Of course, my husband. I always am." She answered him meekly.

"I do hope that I will be able to look Aragorn in the eye in the morning. Or Gimli for that matter. Their teasing last night certainly outdone anything I and Gimli had ever done to Aragorn on his wedding night…"

"You were merciless too, Legolas. Telling Aragorn that you would go up to pleasure Arwen herself if he had been unable was quite cruel." She still had to smile at the look of horror on Arwen's face and the fury Aragorn had suppressed before nearly declaring war upon both the dwarves and the elves if they ever touched Arwen without his consent.

"Well, he certainly had their revenge when they knocked upon the door in the middle of things….I am quite sure that I need to have another archery contest with Aragorn to make sure that he will never do such a thing again and to put him into his place…' Legolas was sounding amused now and Alassë allowed herself a small laugh.

"Well, I think that after Elrond stormed up here to give them a good peace of his mind, I think that is it quite likely they will never do it again."

"I am sure. Else they will see how well Atar can still handle his sword…" Legolas' voice was growing fainter and finally his breathing evened out.

Alassë glanced up to see that her husband had given into sleep. She cuddled in closer to him, wrapping another arm over his chest and shuffled a little so the sheets covered them both before she lay her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

The year they had been betrothed had been flying past and as she closed her eyes, she knew that she would treasure the time she would spent with him for truly her Legolas was much better then prince Legolas and for once she was did not feel any regret that she had chosen Legolas over Elrohir for Elrohir had not been the elf for her. She hoped he would find love as well but knowing that he would, if he could just allow her to be with Legolas and not hang onto regret, then everything would be as peaceful as she felt at the moment.

**Review and send some ideas of course. Next chapter we will be taking a time leap. **


	21. Water

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will take place several years since the last chapter. Let's begin. **

Alassë mouth fell open in surprise as she followed Legolas to the water edge. Her husband had been very secretive about his latest project with Gimli and not that she stood before it she could not possibly understand why and how he had kept it hidden from here.

Before her lay a small ship. The bow was grey as were the mast. She stepped closer and raised her hand to touch the wood, flexing her hand as Legolas stood beside her, asking. "And what do you think? It is a small ship but it is for Aragorn's birthday. I hope that he will like it. It took us such a long time to build and I hope that it is ready to sail down the Anduin."

She turned back to Legolas. The elf was glancing at her and his blue eyes were sparkling, reflecting the light of the sun. She took a step backwards from where he had been standing and she was rewarded when Legolas wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

Alassë looked at the small ship. It was made for several persons but not large enough to set sail to the sea, as she knew that many elves had done after the War of the Rings. Many of them had left these shores, including Elrond, Galadriel, Frodo and Gandalf.

Elrohir and Elladan had agreed to rule both Imlandris en Lorien together with Celeborn. Thranduil was still ruling in Eryn Lasgalen and it might be a good number of years before the elven king sailed himself.

Many of the wood elves had joined the colony and they had grown quite large. The woods were beginning to heal but it would be decades if not centuries before they would be free from the shadow that had held them captive for such a long time.

Legolas held her tightly as the prince softly began to hum, his musical voice lifting in a tune that was joyful and she knew that Legolas was content. She turned to face him, tilting his head downward as she lightly kissed him upon the lips, saying.

"I want children…" He pulled back immediately, his eyes wide as he stared down at her.

Alassë could not help but smile. He stared down at her, his mouth opened slightly and slack. In all the years that they had been married she knew that Legolas had wanted children but she had not said anything to him about it.

The timing had not seemed right but now the lands were peaceful and the colony rebuild so they had plenty of time to take care of their children. It would be a hard year but she had always been fond of children but she had never found somebody to settle down with. Legolas was her husband, mate and lover and therefore he would be the father of her children.

Children were rare these days in the elven population. Many elves did not think that these lands were safe anymore to have any children. Because so many elves wanted to sail or had set sail, they assumed that they would rather raise their children in Valinor.

Arwen had given birth to a son, Eldarion and the moment that Legolas had settled eyes upon the small half elf, she knew that he would always be there for the child. It had been the first time that they had spoken about children that night but strangely enough it had been Legolas who had said that they were not ready yet.

Minas Tirith was better protected then Ithilien, which was true but she could not hide in Minas Tirith as she awaited the birth of their child. Arwen was pregnant with another child this time and she knew that Aragorn eagerly awaited this arrival as well.

"You really want children?" Legolas eventually stuttered.

"Of course I do, you silly elf. Do you honestly think that I would just shout these things out if I did not mean them?" She laughed at him, amused at his lack of control.

Finally his smile burst forward and he picked her up, twirling her around as he laughed happily.

"Oh Alassë, do you have any idea how happy you have just made me?"

"I can take a guess, Legolas."

"When?"

"When what?"

"Stop that, my dear wife or I am going to dump you in the lake."

"You would not dare!"

"Oh try me, my beauty." Legolas was smiling and he carried her towards the water. She struggled against his arms, shouting.

"Legolas, do not dare. I will swear that you will be making your bed in your office then for the rest of the summer." She fastened her arms around his neck, holding on tightly in case he wanted to throw her into the water.

"Sit still before you topple us both off balance and into the water." Legolas took a step backwards in case she did really do that. He did not fancy becoming wet.

He finally put her down on her on two feet and she rewarded him by pushing him lightly. "What was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing at his chest where she had struck him.

Alassë merely smiled sweetly at him which made Legolas' heart race. He swallowed thickly and he then pulled her towards him, murmuring softly and then kissing her deeply, feeling her melt against him.

He had been surprised that she had said that she wanted children from him. The notion had been going through his mind for a couple of years now but every time the timing had been off. He loved her even more for it.

Legolas pulled her closer, his hand coming to rest upon his wife's shoulder. He wondered what she would look like when she was heavy with child but he could not help but smile. Soon he would find out how she looked with child.

In his thoughts he did not notice that Alassë was busy dragging him towards the water. By the time that he had noticed in fact that he was very close to the water edge, she was attempting to push him in. "Oh I think not." Legolas growled, turning around on quick feet and pulled her along with him as he felt himself fall.

They hit the water with a great splash as both elves managed to rise up to the surface again, both sputtering for breathe and wet to the skin. Alassë smiled at Legolas, the look on the prince's face was priceless.

He was laughing openly at her own display of mirth. Alassë was still threading water but she was laughing as well now, her own voice mingling with his. Legolas swam towards her and slowly they swam towards the shores until they were standing upon firm ground.

Before Alassë barely had any time to pull in a breath she was pulled towards Legolas and the elf kissed her hungrily, warming her up more effectively then anything else. When she was finally released, she could barely think.

She leaned against his chest, and she stared up at him. Legolas was humming softly again and as Alassë grinned, she could not help but ask. "Shall we retire to our rooms for practise?"

Rarely if ever had she saw Legolas move so quickly and soon she was carried by him through the woods and back towards the privacy of their own home where they did indeed practise and very much so.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas badly so please post some. Review of course. **


	22. Pleased

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter**** that takes place a few months after the last chapter. Let's begin. **_**This is a flashback and thoughts**_

Alassë slowly walked the last few feet to Legolas' study. She knocked upon the door lightly as she heard her husband's musical voice calling in for her to enter. She pushed open the door, stepping inside the bright lid room as Legolas glanced up from behind the desk, smiling at her as he rose.

"Ah, meleth nin." The prince greeted her, getting to his feet and Alassë felt her heart doing that weird flip whenever he smiled at her.

She merely inclined her head, walking a bit slower then she normally would have done to account for the shift in balance that she had begun to experience since a few weeks. Legolas' smile softened when he saw how tired Alassë looked.

He stood up and offered her his chair. "Legolas, I am a warrior, not a helpless maiden." She scowled at him mildly; through she did sit down, unable to suppress a sigh of relief at the warmth that had not faded from the chair.

"You are my right, my love but you are also pregnant. Not even Glorfindel makes such demands from his warriors. It is completely normal to be tired the first few months. Soon your energy will return and you can spend your days outside again." The strong and capable hands of her husband came to rest upon her shoulder and Alassë forced herself to relax.

She smiled as she remembered the look on Legolas' face the moment the elf had realized that they had managed to create a child together. It had only been the morning after their lovemaking when Legolas had come home from battle, neither of them had discussed it but it had seemed right…

_Legolas eyed Alassë tiredly as he woke up. His wife was lying on her back, smiling at him and Legolas fondly remembered their lovemaking after he had come home last night. _

_He had been gone for days, having to aid the other elves to restore the woods as Orcs once more invaded their sanctuary. He had not been glad to be away but he was so happy to finally return. _

_He reached out, stroking her face and her long brown hair. Alassë smiled at him, glowing with a light that made him swallow thickly. His hand brushed over her breast where she lay underneath the thin sheets and Legolas gasped when his hand came into contact with her lower abdomen. _

_He stilled his hand, allowing it to splay over the flat surface. There came that spark again and Legolas glanced up when her smaller hand came to rest over his own as she said with a smile. "It seems that our wish has been fulfilled, Legolas. We have created a child…"_

_The elf could only show his happiness in the mind spinning kiss they shared. _

It was four months ago and Legolas had been even happier still. The prince loved her even more and Alassë looked even lovelier to his eyes when he saw her. She still glowed with a light and he could not wait till he could meet his child.

Alassë rose, restless and Legolas knew that it would only increase. "Was there a reason why you came to find me, beloved?" He asked softly.

A smile lid up her face and then she said, taking his hand and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You said that you could not wait until I would start to show. Well I am showing. Soon the rest of the world will be able to tell that I am carrying a child."

"I do wonder why Aragorn has not caught on yet…" The king and queen of Gondor were visiting, together with their young son, Eldarion who was a happy, outgoing and exploring tottler.

"Perhaps because he is too absorb with his own wife who is months away from delivering?" Alassë relaxed against Legolas, leaning against the taller elf as his hand stoked her stomach, reaffirming the connection to his child.

"Yes, perhaps that is it…." Legolas spoke softly and lazily, tilting her head back and then kissing her softly. "We should go and meet them. I promised that I would show them the lake."

Alassë merely gave a nod as she followed Legolas out of the study and outside. The weather was slightly stormy but not cold and Legolas' hand was warm in her own. The leggings that she had decided to wear were snug ad she knew that soon she would need bigger clothing.

She was not as large as Arwen was. The queen bore the second child of Aragorn and they were busy preparing Eldarion for a sibling, which was not an easy task.

Legolas cried out a greeting as he saw Aragorn walking with Arwen, having offered his arm to his wife to take so she could support herself and they could walk at a slow pace. The prince left her side to go and greet the Evenstar, smiling and cooing over their child as Eldarion came rushing up to Legolas, happily chatting to him about everything the young mortal prince had seen.

Alassë smiled when she saw the way Legolas smiled. Soon he would have his very own child to dote upon and she hoped that he would be as happy and as enthusiastic about it as he was with Eldarion.

Aragorn came forward, a frown marring his features. He looked out of place without the crown that normally adored his head. She inclined her head as he stepped closer, looking at her intently with his silver grey eyes before his face split into a grin that softened his features.

"Now I see the reason why Legolas is so gentle with Eldarion. He needs practise unless my eyes deceive me."

"Your eyes are not deceiving you, Aragorn." Alassë held her head proudly, smiling at the man she had grown to consider a friend.

"Then I offer you my congretulations, Alassë. I could think of no other more loving parents that deserve a child." The man stepped closer and then opened his arms.

She stepped closer, accepting his embrace and he held her tightly so that the small curve of her stomach pushed against his flat one. Aragorn glanced down surprised as he looked back up at her and said. "It seems that you are further along then I assumed. Or you are carrying twins…?"

"I can assure you that I am not. I do not fancy to carrying another generation with Legolas' genes for trouble and mine for adventure. Can you imagine?"

She grimaced and Aragorn laughed, saying in his deep voice. "I would rather not. Do you mind…?"

She gave him a shake of her head and Aragorn's gentle, large hands settled experienced on either side of her stomach. The man pressed gentle and Alassë could see Legolas' head snap up to look at them.

"There is only one babe in there." The king declared after a moment and Arwen then gave a loud shriek and came forward to embrace Alassë.

"You are pregnant?"

Alassë could only nod as her friend smiled at her. Aragorn stepped away to offer Legolas his congratulations and they shook hands. Alassë was once more being embraced by Arwen and she smiled at the older elf.

"Both our children will grow up together. I will make sure of it. That is wonderful news." Arwen was chatting excitingly and Aragorn laughed softly.

"Peace my wife, else Alassë and Legolas will not dare to come and visit us when you keep chatting like that." Aragorn was giving his wife a fond look and Arwen turned back to the man she loved.

Legolas came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and placing his cheek near her own. Alassë smiled at him, seeing the blue eyes sparkle.

"I am glad to see them happy…" He murmured softly.

"I am glad that you are happier with me." She offered as she turned in his arms to give him a kiss and they were too occupied for a long time to notice the happy smile on the faces of their two friends.

**I need ideas. Review of course. I am sorry the chapter is so soft but I am extremely pressed for time and I have got no inspiration for this story at the moment. **


	23. Sailing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I am going to wrap this story up. Within a few chapters it will be over. Anyway, this will take a time jump here. Let's begin.**

The ship was lying in the harbour, waiting for the expected people to come on board. Legolas stood tall, looking at the ship. It was a beautiful piece of work. He had made it himself and he was proud of it as well.

He turned away from the ship to glance towards the city. The white city of Minas Tirith still looked magnificent in all its glory. No traces of the battle that had been fought over a century ago still lingered.

The city had prospered under Aragorn's kingship and the king had rebuilt the land, together with the aid of the dwarves and the elves. The colony had prospered as well, giving a safe haven to elves from Rivendell, Eryn Lasgalen and Lorien.

For a while they had housed prince Eldarion, Aragorn's oldest son as well. The young prince from Gondor had gotten along with Raniel, their own son quite well.

Legolas smiled when he saw Alassë approaching. Her quiver and bow were slung across her shoulder and he smiled a greeting at his wife. Her mind brushed his own, filled with content and curiosity.

"No lingering of the sea longing, my love?" She called out.

"No, not yet. But I will make sure that it will not happen." Legolas stepped closer to her, one arm going around her waist as he pulled her against him. She melted into his embrace. He smelled the fragrance of her hair, the scent that reminded him of his beloved woods up north.

"Where is our son? I believe he wanted to aid you in sailing with this ship." Her voice was murmured against his chest. Legolas relaxed when he held her in his arms. His wife slowly regarded the ship, before she looked up at him.

"Raniel wanted to go with Eldarion. They had agreed to go hunting together. Perhaps if they catch something they can share it with us. It would be nice to have some meat on the table again. It has been too long since I last went hunting with Eldarion or Boromir."

"Boromir is very busy with the work as a steward. Ever since Faramir fell ill last summer, he had to take over in the city. Aragorn is getting old; soon Eldarion will take over the throne." There was a note of grief and sadness in the fair musical voice.

Aragorn had been getting old. It could be seen in the lines around his face and the pure white hair. The once proud shoulders had stopped with age but the youthful fire in the eyes was still strong.

Arwen did not have appeared to have aged at all. She as still beautiful, her dark hair had some streaks of grey in it and there were small lines around her eyes and lips. She was loved by the people of Gondor, their elven queen, a wise queen and a good mother to all her children.

Alassë had settled into motherhood easily with their one son. Legolas adored Raniel and he adored teaching the younger elf. Legolas knew that his son loved the woods that surrounded their home and he had spent many nights out about in the wildness in search of Raniel.

"What are you thinking about, meleth nin?" Legolas' deep voice penetrated her thoughts and Alassë glanced up at the concerned blue eyes. Blue eyes that had become her whole world.

Their life has been good and Alassë glanced about the vast sea before them. Within time they will set sail, joining those who have already left for the Undying Lands. Most of the elven populations in Lorien and Rivendell have left, Eryn Lasgalen is emptying but king Thranduil remains.

He does not wish to sail yet and Alassë wonders when the king will sail. He is the only elven lord except for Celeborn to remain behind.

She smiled up at Legolas and said. "I am thinking about sailing. I am curious about Valinor."

"I am sure it will be beautiful. You will be able to meet the hobbits. Last I heard Samwise has joined Frodo after his wife died. Pippin and Merry have joined Aragorn in Gondor and they are spending their last days in the beautiful realm in the wealth of Aragorn's realm. I do wonder if Frodo has aged at all. I know that time passes very different in Valinor, kind of like in Lorien."

Legolas fell silent and looked out over the sea. His blue eyes were wide away and Alassë knew that he was remembering the sea longing and the desire to sail.

The desire to sail to the last elvenhome was in all the heart of all elves. Most elves sailed sometimes without ever experiencing the sea longing or only when they stood upon the shores of Middle Earth. Yet those elves like Legolas who had decided to ignore the sea longing and the battle it as good as possible were always suffering.

Their minds and hearts were always torn between those who remained in Middle Earth and the sea. But Legolas had made a promise to Aragorn to remain with his best friend until Aragorn would blow out his last breath.

Aragorn had asked them to take Arwen with them but Arwen had spoken to Alassë. She would never join them. She would linger in Middle Earth until she would blow out her last breath and would join Aragorn to a place where all mortals went.

There had been many nights when Legolas had glanced out towards the sea and sometimes he did not make it to bed at all. She worried for him but there was nothing she could to offer him comfort.

"I am glad you never suffered from the sea longing." Legolas' voice sounds strangely detached but Alassë was used to it by now.

Legolas could not sound anything but detached because he already cared too much. If he allowed himself to care he would have sailed a long time ago.

Alassë did not know what she would have done if Legolas had said that he had wanted to sail. She would have followed the prince of course but she would have been very sad to leave all of her friends behind.

"Would you sail when Aragorn has died?" She asked instead, pushing herself away from him so she could look him in the eye.

Legolas swallowed thickly before he nodded and said in a hoarse voice. "I will sail when Aragorn dies. I cannot remain behind then. It would not be fair because I would always have an excuse to remain behind. I need to return home to heal from the grief."

"Home is not among the woods anymore?"

"No, meleth nin. But then it was Lady Galadriel who said that once I heard the cry of a gull, I would forget about the wood that once bore me. Perhaps I will find peace in Valinor or perhaps I am doomed to wander forever, torn between things I have seen."

"Then I do hope that you will find the peace you are searching for. If not for my sake. I do not fancy having to chase you down if you get lost."

"Trust me, Alassë. I am not one of the half elves. I will not get lost and I will return to you."

"Good because I do not fancy becoming a bird to try and find you amongst the stars. Imagine what your father might say to me then." Alassë forced a smile to her face.

Legolas laughed softly and then ran gentle fingers over her cheek as he said. "I adore you, my wife. For your spirit among other things."

"You never told me I had a beautiful spirit."

"You never before asked. But shall we return to the house and the colony? I fear people might be getting worried."

"Worried about you? Never, they are glad that you are finally away." She caught his hand and then allowed him to take her with him back to their house. They never mentioned sailing again.

**I am sorry this chapter is short but I am lacking inspiration for this story. Reviews are welcome. **


	24. Losing a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be a pretty drama chapter. Let's begin. **

The people of Minas Tirith were subdued, waiting for news of their king. Aragorn had fallen ill over a month ago and news had been send to all the remaining friends of the aged king to come quickly.

Legolas and Alassë had ridden fast, anxious for news of their old friend. They were waiting in the hallway for news. It was just waiting for time, for the time it ended. Arwen was inside, sitting at her husband's side.

Eldarion was with Raniel, their son close by his best friend. Legolas had crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed, fighting the sadness in his heart. He wondered how many hours there would still be left until he would lose his best friend.

He could feel his wife's presence beside him, at the edge of his mind but she didn't interfere, just like she had done when he had last spoken to Aragorn. If Legolas listened closely he could hear weeping in the courtyard, people were already weeping for their king who wasn't lost to them, not yet.

He bowed his head, hiding his eyes away from everybody. Alassë walked past him, sitting besides Gimli who was speaking to one of Aragorn's daughters. Aragorn had five children, Eldarion would take over the throne and eventually his daughters would marry.

Alassë wondered what would happen to Arwen. She had known that her friend had pleaded with Aragorn to try and hold on but the man was tired and he longed down to lay down his life and go to sleep.

Arwen wouldn't live without Aragorn. She would leave the city where she had lived in so many happy years with her husband and children. She would leave them for lands that people no longer knew and that people had left behind a long time ago.

She could feel Legolas' sadness but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Within a week they would both sail, leaving these shores. It was an agreement they had reached a long time ago. Alassë would follow him, regardless of where his wanderings took him.

Yet if Raniel came with them was still up to him. Their son longed to see more of the world. He had spent many years hunting with Eldarion, riding up north without his parents and had seen many wonders in the world yet he had not settled down yet.

He had reminded Alassë of herself and Legolas whenever the prince told her stories of his childhood and many wanderings. Raniel did the same and yet now he had risen up to the challenge of coming to see his best friend when in all likelihood the king would die.

Alassë could see how Eldarion struggled to keep his tears at bay. He may just be a few years older then Raniel and he may be a man, an adult in his world but now he remaindered her of a small and lost child.

She longed to go to him but it was not her place. She wanted to comfort Legolas as well but her husband wouldn't take any comfort from her at the moment. The door opened and all heads snapped up. A teary eyed Arwen came out, clenching a handkerchief to her nose as she said her voice remarkably steady. "He has asked for your presence, Legolas. Go to him, please?"

Legolas startled and his eyes flew up to meet those of Alassë as his wife moved forward to grasp Arwen by the shoulders, easing her down on a bench and she nodded at Legolas, beseeching him to go in.

Legolas closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for his friend's gaze. Aragorn's eyes were a bit clouded but the smile that came to his face was the same it had always been. The king was sitting up in his bed and he coughed before he held out his hand to his friend. "As young as you always were, Legolas. You never change, only your eyes grow sadder, mellon nin."

"It is a sad occasion, Aragorn." The prince accepted Aragorn's hand, the grip still strong.

"For you it is, yes, but for me it is another change for an adventure. It is for all mortals."

"Just like Valinor for us is, you mean? We have been over this already, mellon nin." Legolas sighed, squeezing Aragorn's hand.

"Yes we have been. There is not much time left for me, Legolas. I am tired. I wanted to say goodbye to your in person." Legolas' voice was calm but his eyes were washed with tears as he glanced at his best friend and then said.

"I have already said my goodbyes to you, Estel. But you do not remember. Your fever was really high and we were afraid that we had lost your already when you returned to us, it seemed like a miracle of the Valar. I do not expect such a miracle again. If you say that the end is approaching then I believe you."

"You have more faith in me then Arwen does. She does not understand and I fear that she will find the end bittersweet." Aragorn sighed, his face falling.

"I do not think that Arwen understands death as we do. She has hardly seen it and she may have chosen to become mortal, it doesn't mean that she has settled into her choice just yet. She may find that life holds attractions yet." Legolas sighed as well.

"I think she does. She has asked me to try and hold on but I am so tired, Legolas. It is like Elrond feared; she will find mortality bittersweet before the end will be there. I cannot aid her in this and so I must ask another…"

"No!" Legolas had risen to his feet, backing away and Aragorn glanced up at him. "No, Aragorn, you will not ask this of me. I cannot, mellon nin…You cannot expect me to remain behind after all of this…I lingered for you…you know how long I have been battling the sea longing…"

The elf sat back down on the bed and bowed his head. Aragorn reached out with his hand and placed it atop the bowed head; understand what his friend was saying.

Legolas had lingered for him. He had seen the grief in the elven eyes when last spring Merry and Pippin died and even then Aragorn had known that his time was limited, he had felt it in his bones for the past few years and every time he became ill, he wondered if he would survived or whenever Eldarion left to go to battle or to explore, he wondered if he would still be here to see his son next time but he was so weary. He wouldn't last much longer and everything he had been doing in this world had been done and he could rest easily now after the goodbyes.

"I do not ask that of you, Legolas. I would not dare to ask such a thing. My children will soon learn that they cannot keep their mother here. I fear that before the next year Arwen will have disappeared. I asked her to go to the havens but she said that the road to the west is closed to her."

"It is. She has made her choice, Aragorn. She made the decision to be mortal and mortal she shall remain until the ending of the song when we shall all once more be reunited." Legolas glanced up and Aragorn's hand dropped to his shoulder. The dying king gave him a slight smile and then said.

"I will await that day eagerly then, my friend. It is goodbye for the moment then. Give my love to your precious and beautiful wife. Please ask if Arwen will come back in, there are things that I need to tell her. I need to say goodbye to her. I have said my goodbyes to everybody else…"

Aragorn's eyes were misted over and the next moment the elf pulled the man into his embrace, allowing Aragorn to seek comfort to express the hardest goodbye of all, that to his beloved wife.

"We had a good and long life together and we will find each other again in the afterlife. She will not be reborn as an elf. She will seek to follow me." The whisper was soft and the deep voice broke finally as Aragorn struggled to contain the sobs.

No matter how tired the man may be and no matter how much he may want this, he would have to say goodbye to Arwen and his friends to do so. Legolas drew back and rested his head against Aragorn's wrinkled forehead and said. "This is goodbye then, Aragorn."

"I will never forget you or the time that we spent with each other. We will see each other again when the song ends." Aragorn gave him one last embrace before the elf rose, unable to look back for he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave then and he needed too.

The moment he got outside Arwen rose and went back in, her eyes read but her strength displayed in the way she walked. Legolas did not meet anybody's gaze as he walked to the end of the hallway, needed some time along with his thoughts.

XXX

Alassë closed the door to the garden behind her, following the low tunes of the haunting song that seemed to arise all around her. Her husband's voice was beautiful but filled with a desire she now understood.

Her heart sang in time with the song even while she was unfamiliar with the words. She easily lifted herself in the branches from where Legolas was sitting. The prince didn't acknowledge her but he had not need to.

She allowed him to draw him her back against his chest with a sigh and then said. "Aragorn has died."

"Iston" (I know)

"What will happen now?"

"We will remain for the funeral and then we will leave and we will sail." And as Alassë allowed her tears to mingle with her husband she knew that soon they would be going home where slowly the pain would heal even if they would never forget their friend.

**I hoped you liked it. Review of course. **


	25. family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and the patience. Let's begin.**

The elves stood off to the side as one of the greatest kings of Gondor was laid to rest. The queen stood weeping, her dark hair bound back and a veil across her face, hiding her tears and dulled eyes from view.

Alassë could feel Legolas tremble beside her. She knew the prince longed to go forward and stand beside Arwen but he had no right, he was no immediate family of the deceased king, only blood counted, not kinship born from years of friendship, the shared hardships of a war long forgotten and battles that they shared.

The once sparkle blue eyes of her husband were dulled in the same manner as the queen but last night they had shown with a different emotion, passion, passion to sail and she knew that soon they would sail for he would not be able to contain the sea longing any longer.

Eldarion glanced up, his arm around his mother as the once proud head of the young man was bowed with the weight of responsibility he had not really wanted and thought too soon to accept and grief.

Arwen's daughters pressed around her, eager to express their own grief and comfort their mother who knew all hope had been lost.

Alassë couldn't cry. She couldn't find the tears she had shed when she had heard the cries that Arwen had uttered when Aragorn had died. The hopeless in Arwen's fair voice had her heart breaking and she had fled, not knowing what to do or to say to comfort a friend who had lost the love of her life.

What would she have done if Legolas would die? What if on the way to their home, he would be killed by orcs? Could she go on or fade? Arwen had no choice; she had given it up when she married Arwen. She had the memories but even memories faded after time and Alassë knew that soon Arwen would leave, unable to take the memories of her golden years with Aragorn any more.

Their children would remember their parents' tales but what of the rest of the world? Would in a lifetime the story till be told of the King of Gondor and his elven Princess?

Even now the stories were fading from the deed of the War of the Ring. People knew what had happened but they were exaggerated and Alassë winced every time she heard another spin on the famous tale. Legolas' eyes always flashed in anger and it had been more than once then he had retaliated sharply to one of those tales.

It was time that they left. The time of the elves was past and there were no more comfortable woods or homes to go to. Sightings of the Firstborn were rare and people feared them. It hadn't changed and Alassë wondered when the people would forget what the elves had meant for the world.

"We will leave after the funeral." Legolas whispered, his voice guarded as he continued to look forward.

"Are you sure that you are ready to say such a big goodbye?"

The haunting blue eyes closed and Legolas sighed nearly inaudible. "I have already said the hardest goodbye, meleth nin."

Alassë reached out and squeezed Legolas' shoulder. "Do you wish to stay?"

"Yes, for just a little while longer." Her husband murmured as thick drops started to fall from the heavy rain clouds. She drew up her hood, blending in nearly effortless with her surroundings. She stared at Arwen, moving forward when the queen suddenly collapsed on her knees but two other hooded beings moved forward and picked up their queen.

When they turned, Alassë gasped loudly. It was Elrohir and Elladan but they had changed. They had aged, not as much as a mortal man but you could see the years in the lines around their eyes and especially in the depths of their grief.

Elrohir's grey eyes met hers and he nodded at her, asking her to come. She glanced at Legolas and her husband nodded his blue eyes grave. His hand was over hers and she knew, Legolas had known all along that the Imlandris' twins had chosen mortality.

She turned to follow, not giving Legolas anytime to call her back but he didn't as he drew up his own hood and then went forward to Aragorn's gravestone, his boots soft on the stone floor out of respect for his friend.

It didn't take long for them to reach a guest chamber in the citadel and for the twins to lay their sister down upon the bed, Elladan giving her a mild draught that made Alassë's nose wrinkle.

Elrohir pushed her out of the room and she waited as he stepped out with her, turning to regard her before he said. "How are you, princess?"

"When have you ever called me by my title, Elrohir? Around the same time when you made your choice?" Her tone was weary for the past few days had been exhausting.

Elrohir's eyes flashed in anger before he recognized the tone and said. "We cannot sail. There is too much to see and I cannot sail while Elladan remains behind."

"You must taste a very bitter side of your choice then now…."

"The choice is bitter either way, Alassë even if we knew that we had to leave our loved ones or friends behind, it is never easy. That is why so many elves are torn and stay behind."

"We are the last to sail, Elrohir. Eryn Lasgalen is no more and even the colony is emptying. Within the next lifetime, tales of the elves will only be that, tales and legends." She sighed and glanced at him.

"I will make sure that those tales and legends are never forgotten."

"Our legendry remains in our children and to make sure that our tales are preserved and never forgotten be the lessons that we taught." She sighed and smiled at him, Elrohir smiled back, his eyes wrinkling a little.

"Atar never knew that we never intended to sail. It would break his heart and our mother's if she knew that we wanted to stay behind." Elrohir looked weary and old.

Alassë drew closer. How different would her life have been if she hadn't chosen Legolas but stayed with Elrohir for he had promised her love. But she had never regretted her life and she raised her head higher. Elrohir smiled at her and then continued. "It will be hard but it is harder to roam these lands, unable to sail because we are torn and to watch the things we know and love fall into decay. It finally drove the elves over the sea and we will have our memories to comfort us in the end."

"In the end even memories might not be enough. How do you think Arwen will cope when she remembers his smile, the way his eyes lit up when she saw him and the way he touched her? Some things cannot be replayed by memories. They will only create more longing."

"She will live. She is strong and she will overcome this…"

"Overcome the loss of her greatest love? She gave up the life she knew to be with him. How do you think that she will _overcome _this as you say it? This is not the death of a sibling but of the love of her life…"

"She is strong, Alassë!" Elrohir's voice was tight and she growled at him.

"You are a fool if you think that she will survive this, Elrohir. It is already happening. Her life is at an end and she might decide to live for another year but no longer than that. Can you be there for her in the end of will you plead with her to remain, unable to come to terms with her passing and her longing to join Aragorn?"

"Just like you will leave her and pass over the sea….!" Anger colored his voice.

"I have made my choice and it isn't you. It hasn't changed, Elrohir!" She snarled at him.

Alassë forced herself to be calm. Getting angry wouldn't help anyone. Tempers were running high and everybody was filled with grief. She could see the pain of losing Aragorn in Elrohir's grey eyes and she reached out with one hand. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I am sorry too. I guess it is the grief. I do not know how long Arwen will hold on but I do hope that she will try. She does still have a lot to live for, her children and the people of Gondor, even if Aragorn is gone…"

"It is hard to return to the life you once knew when everything has changed, even the way the sun shines down upon you and especially when you have lived with such love." She sighed and saw the sad smile.

"For all my life I have always dreamed of such a love as my sister shared and once upon a time I thought I had found it, but she passed beyond my reach." Alassë pulled away and softly said.

"Perhaps you can still find such love. You can find love in the most strangest of places…."

"Or perhaps I am not destined to love." Elrohir smiled sadly.

"Then there is that. I have to leave, Elrohir. I have to be with Legolas…"

"So this is goodbye then?" He drew closer and she felt his hand on her shoulder. She merely gave a nod. He had guessed correctly that soon they would sail. When the ship was done, they would leave these shores, unable to find a reason to stay behind.

Alassë didn't have the heart to stay behind until Elrond's children were dead. Now that they had made the decision to sail, she wanted to go. She couldn't stay behind, she had said her goodbyes or was in the middle of saying them but she needed to go, to see the new shores and find new adventures.

The embrace that she shared with the older elf made her eyes sting but she merely glanced at the closed door and said. "Would you mind…?"

"Arwen will not like…"

"I will return but I cannot do this tonight. My place is beside Legolas for this evening…" She smiled at him and then walked away, knowing that as her tears fell down her cheeks, that her place was beside Legolas as Elrohir's place was with his family.

**I hope you liked it. The next part is them sailing. Review of course. **


	26. saying goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Soon this story will come to an end. Let's begin. **

"Naneth, I wish to remain." Raniel's deep voice startled Alassë as she glanced up from her spot on the list she was checking. Her eyes flew over the tall elf, the spitting imagine from Legolas only his eyes were the same colors as hers.

"And you have discussed this with Atar as well?" She gestured for her son to step into the room and he did so, watching her with sad eyes and a bright smile.

"You do not seem surprised?"

"Why should I ever be? You are a grown elf, Raniel and you have reached your majority years ago. Besides you have not had a change yet to explore the world so I am not surprised at all, besides, you are my child. But you are evading the question."

Raniel bowed his head so his hair fell forward as he said. "I have not spoken to Atar yet. He has been so shaken lately since Aragorn died that I think it would break his heart if I said that I wanted to stay behind."

"You need to tell him soon, Raniel. We are planning on setting sail tomorrow." Alassë looked at him and reached out with her hand as she asked. "So what is the reason that you wish to stay behind?"

"I need to see the rest of the world. I do not want to sail just yet and leave my friends behind." Raniel sighed and Alassë recognized the same desire that had long raged in her. She sighed and looked down at the long to do list.

Most of it had been done already. The goodbyes had been said and Alassë had said her goodbye to Arwen. The queen had been sad but she had understood the final desire in her friend to sail.

"Besides, I had hoped to aid Eldarion. He is kind of a mess."

"Yes, but eventually he will have to do it on his own. You cannot aid him in everything, son."

"You and Ada stayed behind when people deemed it foolish." Raniel shot back with a hint of Legolas' temper.

Alassë sighed and she smiled. "Yes, I know. I suppose I won't have to fair because Thranduil is still here. Your grandfather will make sure that you will sail. I know that there is no talking you out of this but you speak to your father, I will not do so in your stead!"

Raniel merely gave a nod and a smile, through his eyes were sad. Alassë knew that Legolas would not be pleased.

XX

"Do you know what Raniel has told me today?" Legolas' tense voice cut through the silence that had fallen after night had fallen and Alassë glanced up, blinking in the strong light that her husband brought with him in the room in the form of a candle.

"I can guess what he has told you. He spoke to me as well."

"Ah then perhaps you could be so kind to talk our son out of it." Legolas' voice was still tense but weary as well.

"I will not. It is his decision and he will come to resent us if we try to talk him out of it. He has a good reason to stay and above everything else I will not have our son hate us for what can easily be amended."

"Easily amended? Our son will stay behind in a world filled with mortals while we sail…." Legolas was growing angry; she could see it and Alassë rose, growling a little.

The long months that they had built the ship had been long and tense between them. Legolas had been suffering from grief through he was keen to sail. Gimli had come to live with him, too estranged from the dwarves to remain with his people any longer.

"We once stayed behind in a world filled with mortals. You cannot do this. You cannot simply take the decision for Raniel. You will hurt him, Legolas! He has not seen the things we have and has not experienced the grief we have. He will be fine. He is our son…"

"But what if he never sails?" Legolas' voice broke and Alassë rested a hand on her husband's cheek.

"He will. Like us there will come a time when he cannot take it anymore and besides Thranduil is here to make sure that he is alright."

"But he cannot take his friend with him…" Legolas whispered.

"Yes, he can. He can because we do too. We take them with us in our heart, in the place where they will live forever until the song ends. They live on in our memories. Do not despair so."

"I have no choice but to despair. I do not even know if Valinor can heal me from that."

"Yes it can. You have to because of me. You cannot give in, Legolas. Do you have any idea what it will do to me or Gimli? He is sailing because of you." Alassë felt like crying herself but she managed to keep the tears at bay.

"I did not mean it like that. It just seems so hard, meleth, to picture eternity without Aragorn."

"You have managed before Aragorn came into your life. Nothing will ever replace him but he would not want you to linger in the past. He would want you to be happy. I know that it sounds bad; Legolas but you knew Aragorn better than anybody else. You knew what he really wanted and you know who he really was."

She bowed her head and Legolas' hand came up around her shoulder and he pulled her close.

"We have lost sight of each other."

"Yes, we have."

"Then let's rekindle."

She could only smile as he kissed her gently.

Xx

The weather did not reflect the mood of the company as the sun shone gentle rays on the waves, making them the lightest blue Alassë had ever seen, except for Legolas' eyes.

"Where is the elfling?" Somebody wheezed beside her and Alassë glanced down to see Gimli standing beside her.

She merely nodded at the dwarf and looked around. "I am sure that he is with Raniel, going over last time arrangements."

"The lad is going to join Eldarion in Minas Tirith." The old dwarf stated and she merely gave another nod, her eyes scanning the horizon for the tall figures she wanted to see.

"Are you ready to sail, Gimli?" She asked instead. The dark eyes peered up at her and then Gimli send her a smile from in between his wrinkles.

"I have do not have many kin left to say goodbye too, my lady. None that will remember me or will not be sad of my passing. If I die her, on this journey or on the blessed isle, I care not. I know that I will be in the company of good friends and I could not bear to leave Legolas, if I died, it would send him over the edge."

"Yes, he has been very distracted and devastated since Aragorn's death." Alassë remembered the last night very well. Legolas had not been distracted then and the twinkled of his eyes in the dark was enough to make up for the last two months.

She sighed, it was time. They had lived here for many years but it was time for a new adventure, an adventure that she welcomed. She hadn't felt so alive in years and she wondered what would await her behind the horizon.

Would she see the friends again that had sailed before her? Would she walk in Valinor and settle down or explore the lands? She didn't know and she didn't want to know. She would deal with a day one day each.

"And pray tell what are you looking for that you are staring so intently to the horizon?" The deep voice was soft but Alassë smiled as she relaxed against the firm chest behind her with the arm that came around her waist as she said.

"For a very handsome elf."

"Oh, is he sailing too?"

"Yes, but I cannot greet him properly, my husband is watching you see." She smiled against the eager lips that nuzzled her neck.

"Naneth?" The soft voice of her son caught her attention and she turned, smiling when he held out his arm and she began to walk with him.

"Yes, Raniel?"

"I have come to say goodbye." He said words that chilled her heart, even when she knew that they would be forthcoming.

"I know. You will not stay to watch us sail?"

"No, I cannot. I do not know if I can stay behind then." Raniel's voice caught and then she was embraced roughly, feeling her son's mind brush his own and she send calm thoughts to him. It was hard, she knew but he had chosen this and there would be even harder moments in the future.

She didn't even know if she would ever see him again and when she felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder she allowed her own tears to fall.

"You must be strong now, Raniel. You have made your choice and we will wait until you are ready to join us at home." Legolas smiled even when his eyes were stern.

"I do not know how long it will be, Atar."

"It does not matter as long as you are happy, Raniel." If Legolas' voice broke then she didn't notice as Raniel threw himself at them, embracing them for the last time.

Xx

"I will miss him."

"So will I."

"But there is a new future to look forward to."

"Yes there is."

"Then why are we looking back."

"Because it is in our past that we are shaped for our future." And while their hands locked and their minds joined, they were lost in memories and dreams for the future.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	27. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This will be the last chapter. Let's begin. Thank you very much for all **

Time passed differently for the elves, it always had. In some places where many of the firstborn gathered like Eryn Lasgalen or Lothlorien time seemed to pass more slower than in other place. But within the blink of an eye mortal years could be over and the mortals you knew could be old. But sometimes time moved slow, so slow that you could feel ever second tickling by, seeming like a lifetime.

This was how Alassë felt as she watched Legolas slave away to build the ship to sail. Each day she watched as his spirit burned less bright and he seemed to dim even more.

Each day he worked himself hard, trying to make his dream come through and at night, there were times when he did not lay down with her and instead haunted the shores of the Anduin. More than once she heard his haunting song echoing across the water.

She could feel his determination, his unhealthy obsession in leaving but she knew she was not the only one who felt concerned. There was one other, one other who had survived and was watching his friend with concerned, hooded eyes, Gimli.

His beard had turned to white and he was wrinkled with age but he was still proud and while he could no longer wield the axe that hung from his belt, she knew he carried it for different reasons. She kept silent as Gimli joined her in watching Legolas as the elven prince hauled a felled tree to begin to chop it. She longed to help but she knew he would not accept it and her heart yearned for him.

"The lad is foolish."

"The lad is grieving."

"So that is what you elves call it. I call it foolish. It is time he came out of it."

"I am sure that you can put your axe to good use and whack him around the head with it. I am sure it would help him."

"The axe would break for the lad has a very hard head."

"Yes, Gimli, that he does." Alassë sighed.

"Do not fret so.; He will come out of it if he knows that is good for him."

"He will not recover from this, Gimli. Aragorn's death hit him hard. We will sail."

"I think that somebody with a good sense will need to go with you to keep you out of trouble." Alassë glanced down but Gimli was not meeting her gaze.

"Gimli, you cannot sail! No mortal can."

"I have received a blessing from lady Galadriel. I would very much like to look upon her one final time before I close my eyes for the final rest. And besides, I thought you did not shy away from adventures and risk."

"I do not." She managed to sputter.

"Good, then why say no." And with those final words Gimli limped away, leaving a lightly laughing Alassë in his wake. But if this news would not rouse her husband, she sobered a little; she did not know which would.

XX

The night was cold but the weather was so clear that she could see the stars, if she had cared to look. The empty spot beside her was much more pressing than anything else and Alassë sighed. She rolled onto her side, not even her waking dreams were enough to keep her company at the moment.

The rustled of leaves close by and the hands that gently touched upon her shoulder and stomach made her turn around. Legolas was crouching behind her and in the dim glow of the moon she could see his dark blue eyes.

He was staring down at her and she turned fully to face him.

_You have heard the latest news? _

She could only nod as she watched the mask slowly cracking over his pale face. Finally the emotions spilled over the bond, making her gasps with the intensity.

There was the overwhelming grief for the friends he had lost. The emptiness within him that she could never replace and the fear of losing her as well. There was joy for finally sailing and longing for peace for so long. He had denied himself the peace that came with the sea longing for so very long that she feared he would never find peace again.

Legolas sat down and then said, looking away at once. "I cannot cope if Gimli dies as well, Alassë. What if he cannot make it into Valinor? What will happen then?"

"We will deal with it when the time comes, Legolas. " And as her elf grumbled, she watched as he pulled her into his arms and the past months were quickly replaced by kisses as they made new memories.

XX

In the end it did not seem to matter in which way they said their goodbyes. The race of men would forget them and they would not remember the lessons that the firstborn had ever told them. Yet it was with regret that Alassë watched the scenery slip past. She felt the lump in her throat rising even as she knew that she had said her goodbyes.

Everybody they knew had already sailed or passed to someplace they could not follow. Their son stayed behind to help Eldarion and to explore and even as Legolas had raged against it, she knew it was the fear of losing their son was the reason that was causing this reaction.

Gimli was walking around the ship, looking around as they left Middle Earth behind. She could see some fear on the old dwarf's face but she kept silent.

In the two months since Legolas has came to her that night the elf had changed considerably. He seemed more happy once he had accepted that Gimli was sailing with them. She had rarely seen him so hopeful and it raised her own spirits.

Legolas had been busy trying to rebuild the ship and they had sailed soon, all of them packing and making sure that everything was well cared for. The colony was now empty as most of the elves had either moved or were going to sail with them.

She could feel the rocking of the ship as it upset her stomach. It was not a strange occurrence she frowned, she had had it before, and the hardest part was not being able to share it with Legolas for the elf was far too occupied.

The hand on her lower backs startled her and she looked around to find Legolas glancing at her. The prince smiled an old easy smile and pulled her closer with an arm around her waist as he said. "We will soon be on the Straight Road. That will be the true test. If we are allowed passage then we will make it to Valinor."

His eyes darkened as they fastened upon her face and Alassë knew he could see how pale and how weary she looked. She grimaced as he turned her to face him and he asked, voice harsh and eyes dark with worry. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing that will not be fixed eventually." She replied.

His eyes continued to probe her and then he hissed. "You are my wife…"

"I know, Legolas, do not presume that you can threat me any differently now then you have before!" She snapped back.

Legolas recoiled and as she watched the mask sliding back into place, he released her and left, leaving her to groan over another wave of nausea and the thick headedness of her husband.

Xx

For some reason, it was not as long as it normally took him to apologize for only after two days, one in which Gimli suffered from sea sickness and the other on which they sailed to the Straight Road, making Legolas fearful of what would happen. Nothing did and they were allowed passage.

Soon they would see Valinor on the horizon and Alassë longed to set her eyes upon the Isle and see all of her friends again.

The two hands that came to rest upon either side of her on the banister had her relaxing as she inhaled Legolas' scent.

"I came to apologize. It was uncalled of me to snap at you so."

"I accept."

"And nothing more?" There was something heavy in his voice and she dipped her head, saying.

"Nothing more, Legolas."

"You do not wish to share the reason for your sick appearance with me,"

"It depends; do you feel like you have deserved it?"

"Alassë, I am your husband." This time there was something else in his voice and she turned to see the hurt expression on his face. He was suffering and she smiled at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers, smiling slightly at her.

She took the hand she was holding and guided it to her stomach, allowing him to feel the moment his palm came in contact with her. She watched as his eyes locked with hers before they went wide and he gasped, sputtering on words.

"You are…"

"Yes."

"We did that…."

"I would say." And as she watched the smile beginning to blossom on his face, he caught her in a gentle kiss before swirling her around. When the kiss ended and she had turned in his arms, his hand on her stomach, over the new life they had created as they watched as a swift sunrise came over a green land, they were home.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
